Starman DCFS
by Keravin
Summary: Opal City 2150 The Old Starman is dead and three people have to face up to their heritage
1. Default Chapter Title

"We interrupt this programme to bring you this important bulletin..." 

A young man with a side parting sat facing the camera, grinning a simpering white toothed smile. The Opal News logo appeared in the corner of the screen, spinning translusently. 

"Opal City tonight is in a state of shock. Andrew Marshall, the last Starman, is dead." He paused to let the masses have the news sink in. 

"The city is free again. As we speak Police Officers from outside the city have been called in to help with the clearing of corrupt officials named in last year's damning Claremont report. This document had until today been banned in the city. With the death of Marshall in the early hours of the morning, this terrible blight on the city and the name of Starman is ended." 

**Starman DC Future Shock  
Issue 1   
Written and Edited by Mark Peyton **

Chapter 1 STAR IN THE GUTTER 

5 Hours Earlier 

The man in black emerged from the shadows. Bedecked in a simple suit, his favourite top hat resting on his brow, he moved quietly through the metal corridors of this monstrosity in his city. His cane was held pensively to his chest as he stopped to listen. The dark in this building was not all his to command. For the first time in a long while he felt uncomfortable with the darkness. A loud thud directed his attention down a corridor to his right. He moved slowly but firmly. Normally when he traversed the buildings in his city he swelled with the history around. But this building.... this building was dead to him. 

He turned the corner to see this building's architect, laying motionless on the floor, his eyes staring unblinking. The man in black looked around, then back at the dead man. He turned to look over the man. The dead man was dressed in a formal suit, cut in the latest fashion, with a star pendant on his lapel. His one hand lay on his chest while his other arm was stretched out and surrounded by darkness. In his hand rested a staff. Gold for most of its length, simple in design, the head of the rod carved into an arch which looped back. It quietly hummed with power. The man in black looked with a little awe and smiled. Quickly realising he was reminiscing, he shook himself and set about prying open the dead man's fingers. Normally he would have the shadows do the dirty work but this was a piece of history. He eased the rod out of the hand, turned and spat on the dead man's face. The moisture trickled down over his cheek. The man in black rose quickly and with urgency fled the steel monstrosity. The darkness closed in. 

Now 

Alex Dare dictated into his notebook keeping one eye on the vid-screen. He had the screen split into three, the sound playing on all of them merging to form a jumble. Still he picked out words and altered the sound so excerpts played to him. 

"Today was a good day for news," he thought to no-one in particular. Shame Marshall hadn't died earlier before Opal had become the new Hub City. Hell. It competed with Bludhaven for the shithole prizes. Just had classier architecture - and better reporters, of course. 

The screen spewed forth information at him. He pushed back his red hair from his glasses and stroked his chin. His green eyes looked over the screen scanning how each channel presented roughly the same material; with only the faces and the people's reactions changing. 

Opal obviously seemed to feel some dread weight had been lifted from its shoulders. Oh yeah, of course all the corruption had gone. Seemingly the idiot masses believed that. He shook his head and went back to his dictating. 

Now 

The TV played in the background "Shut that off. I'm trying to think here." 

"Oh yes, of course Lord Daniel. I aim only to please." 

"Yeah, yeah. Just mute it or something. My math ain't what it used to be." Daniel Ludlow smiled squinting his eyes as he added up a list of numbers. He scratched his nose, his tongue between his teeth. "And you're sure you'll throw in the 'Joes with this?" he said looking up at his companion. 

"I said I would, didn't I? It's a good deal and you know it." Joe walked around the counter, a slight whirr as his leg moved. 

"Well I'm generous to a fault." Daniel looked down at his pad and looked up sharply, his long black hair falling back. "Ninety for the lot. Do you deliver?" 

"Of course, Lord Daniel. I'll giftwrap it and all. Might take a few days. I'd prefer not to move any stuff till all this death stuff has blown over. You hear that half the police force got canned? Shit, they'll send in the Corpers if we're not careful!" 

"Now there's something to look forward to." 

"Any luck they'll nuke the Opal like Coast City got done." 

"I'd miss our little chats if they did. 'sides I like the old town." 

"You would. Want some more tea?" 

Now 

Melanie Kayle turned off the TV to the moans of the kids. "Sorry kids the cartoons are over. Lets go through to the playroom instead." She gathered some of her charges and herded them through. Her long brown hair was tied back. Her blue eyes glinted with tears. 

Marshall was dead. The family name wasn't mud anymore. Granddaddy Jack could stop spinning in his grave. One of the kids pulled on her dress and she picked him up, smiling at him brightly. 

"Come on Timmy. You want to do some painting?" 

"Yes Miss. Why are you sad?" 

"I'm not. Come on." 

Now 

The redhairded man flipped off the TV. He tapped out his cigarettes and held up the file. It burned brightly as he set it alight. 'Look after number one. Marshall was dead. Let's make sure I don't get dragged down too.' 

2 Hours Earlier 

The room was quiet. A listener would not have even heard its occupant breathing. He sat motionless in an armchair, legs crossed, his polished shoes glinting from what little light was present. He had sat in this room for maybe a couple of months since his employer had last had need of his services. He had served for so long he did not remember if he had ever been human. He was Mr Sin. He was loyal. His pale expression did not truly alter his oriental appearance. It was his red eyes that most unnerved if you ever had the chance to look into them. He had, for a while, taken to wearing shades as was the fashion, but the expressions of those who had knocked them off had pleased him, so he had removed them completely. His face at the moment was a study of expressionlessness. He betrayed neither anticipation nor dread. That was not something that most people could achieve when they were to meet his employer. He knew he was to be called for tonight. He had heard the thud of Marshall's body hitting the ground and the footsteps which had removed the rod from the building. His employer would not be pleased. Good - it meant he would have free reign to kill. 

Now 

The man in black emerged from the shadow. He looked around his study "No disturbance. Good." 

The door opened and in stepped a shorter bald man in shirt and tie. He had a business like air about him, but dressed quite drabbly next to the man in black's finery. "Good afternoon Sir. I trust your business went well?" the bald man asked, not looking into the man in black's eyes. 

"As well as could be expected, I suppose. Do you have the information I requested?" 

"Yes of course, sir. Dossiers on all four. I think one can be ignored, in my opinion." The bald man handed over four fairly thick dossiers, tightly bound and immaculately organised. 

The man in black opened the top file. "I see what you mean. Corruption isn't what we're looking for here. Matt wouldn't appreciate it, but I can't see the family spirit running here. Well, if this one is tainted then I shall have to assume that the opposition know this and will not go after him. That just leaves the others. Three contenders for a legacy. I just wish I had time to ask if any of them had the right sorts of dreams." 

"I've had no reports of any watchers on any of them so far. Can we assume we have a little time before trouble comes looking for them?" 

"I presume trouble will call here first. Have you moved what I instructed?" 

"Yes, sir. All instructions have been carried out to the letter." 

The man in black looked around "Good. I'd hate for some of my journals to catch the brunt of my actions. Now carry out your instructions, but be careful. Opal is about to become very dangerous." 

Later 

Alex stood in the glare of the camera light as it hovered in front of him. "As I stand here I can see Police Corp officers shifting filing cabinets into this secure compound. Here the authorities will start the long task of assembling information for prosecutions against those officials who were involved in the corruption of the Marshall period." 

He paused. It had already become fashionable to refer to the blot on the Starman name with the glib Marshall period. Like the problems in Ireland in the Twentieth Century were washed away by calling them 'The Troubles'. 

He moved over to a burly, coloured man in dress uniform. The camera swung with him, his assistant checking no gormless spectator was in shot waving to his mum. 

"I'm here with the newly appointed Opal Commissioner of Police, Anthony Davis. Commissioner Davis - if I may ask you, how effective do you think these measures can be?" 

Anthony Davis shifted in his stance. They'd got him in because he represented a return to the old ideals of police work. He knew that he was a figurehead; he'd have to work to be anything more. The uniform was a little tight on him, but his stern though pleasant face betrayed no sign of his nervousness. 

"These measures are designed to deal with those officers we have definite proof of misconduct of, and also to expose any who may have fallen through the net due to the speed of our actions. With the aid of other departments we hope to have filled any gaps the prosecutions may leave." 

"So, will steps be taken to prevent this happening again?" 

"As it stands, the only reason the situation was allowed to deteriorate the way it did was due to the actions of Andrew Marshall. The circumstances that allowed him to keep control will simply not be tolerated by Mediate or the other Corps again. In the event any heroes take his place my department will be taking a close interest in their activities to ensure no repeat performance." 

Alex looked at Davis and realised he'd got his soundbite out of him. He shifted the camera to pan across the scene before his report finished, to be replaced by a montage of reactions. 

Mr Sin sat on the building across the street from the reporter, poised like a gargoyle. The master said this was his first victim. He didn't look much. From his perch Mr Sin followed the red-headed man, bedecked in a sharp suit. There seemed little edge to him. Still, it was not his place to disagree with the master. He watched and waited for his prey to leave this badge-filled square. While he had no qualms about mass killings, the master preferred subtlety to avoid the attention of any do-gooders. 

Daniel walked home through the oldtown. The streets were quiet. People were either too scared to be out, or in the new part of the city jeering at the Star Tower. He wanted to be indoors - there was a chill wind blowing. Zipping up his coat, he walked a little faster past a Terril Corporation poster. He looked ahead, but stopped as the shadows grew longer. Most normal people would have at least been disturbed by the shadow creatures that wove their way in front of him. Not Daniel Ludlow. No, he knew this for what it was. Had he been one of the original Ludlows, he would have feared this - or felt hate because these creatures heralded the arrival of the man the Ludlow family waged war against for nearly a century. But that had long since been settled when a Ludlow and this man had talked one day in the middle of a field, and gained some understanding. 

The Shadows curled and lay still as the form of the man in black emerged. This was the Shade. If one man loved the city more than Daniel, it was him. He had seen it built and grow and rebuilt and grow once more. 

"Good evening, Young Daniel," the Shade said in his oh-so English voice. "I trust I find you well.?" 

Daniel looked at the Shade. In addition to his usual cane, he carried a staff wrapped in a dark green material. "Not too bad. Isn't it too early for Christmas presents?" 

The Shade chuckled. "Oh how droll. It is funny you noticed this so quickly, it may well have much to do with your future." 

Later Still 

Alex climbed out of the Taxi, having cleared the fare. He pulled his coat around him, carrying a small case with him. He made his way over to the doors of his apartment, and fairly soon to his own front door. The door opened with the minimum of fuss and he walked in kicking it closed behind him. "Lights" he barked walking towards the kitchen. 

Behind him a voice said "I'd much prefer the dark, but if you insist on seeing me kill you, I will oblige." 

Alex whirled around edging back towards the kitchen. In front of him stood a small oriental man with glowing red eyes. His face showed no expression, though his eyes flared. Alex's face however, was a mix between anger and fear. 

"Who are you?" he demanded, still backing away. 

"Why, little Starboy - I am the man who is going to kill you." 

Chapter 2 SHAKING OFF THE GRIME 

Melanie Kayle closed the door to the nursery and locked it carefully. From across the road a bald man watched her checking his watch. It was time. He walked across to Melanie, stopping in front of her. She didn't look much to him; her long brown hair covered one of her eyes. She was small, 5'6" at the most, very thin, dressed in a simple grey skirt with a white top. It wasn't her physique his employer was most interested in, it was her soul. 

"Miss Kayle, could I ask you to accompany me?" he asked plainly. 

"Accompany you where? Who are you?" Melanie replied, regarding the strange bald man who stood in front of her. 

"My employer would like a word with you. It is in your own best interests to come with me." 

"Your employer? And who might that be?" 

"Somebody connected to your heritage, Miss Kayle. Please don't be obstinate. I mean you no harm." 

Melanie nodded that knowing oh yeah nod that had got her into so much trouble at school. "I don't reckon I've got much choice, have I?" 

"I wish there was something I could say to allay your fears. But my employer has given me strict instructions. If you would make your way to the green car we will be on our way." 

He directed her to a green Derago, still shiny considering its age, and opened the door to allow or force her inside. Melanie climbed in warily, settling into a ride to who knows where. The bald man opened his door, then climbed in securing both doors. The car whirred as its engine started, its wheels folding underneath as it started to ascend. 

Now 

Alex had never been in a situation where he feared for his life. He'd been in danger before, but there had always been some element of control. Maybe that had been why he never followed his brother into the police. Now here he was confronted by some crazy Asian guy with glowing red eyes who wanted him dead. 

"Are you sure you've got the right guy? My name is Dare." 

"Quite sure, Starboy. My employer left very detailed instructions for you." Mr Sin advanced towards his prey. 

As his opponent came toward him, Alex bolted into the kitchen desperately searching for some weapon. He flung open drawers, quickly grabbing a cutter. Mr Sin followed slowly, purposefully. 

"There is no escape, Starboy." 

Alex ran round the kitchen trying to head back into the main body of the apartment. He flung crocks and pans behind him vainly. He wasn't going to die, he kept telling himself. No way was someone who couldn't even get his name right going to kill him. He pushed himself through the door, slamming it shut. He stood not breathing, readying the cutter. Mr Sin continued to move slowly through the kitchen, undeterred by any of his prey's efforts. He pushed open the door to be met by a flash of light as Alex plunged the cutter at his face. His face was still expressionless as the blade struck him in his left eye. The red energy flared as Mr Sin swiped at this annoyance. An eerie red light punctuated by flashes filled the air around him as Alex bolted for the door. 

"Starboy, I'm going to make you suffer for this," Sin shouted behind him, firing a blast at his prey's retreating form. The bolt crashed into the door and through it as Alex slammed the door open. 

Alex ran, pressing his body against the wall and through the door to the emergency chute. The air rushed around as he was sucked down, away from the blasts. 

Elsewhere 

The window cut smoothly as the host ran its claws over the pane. Inside the host screamed and raged powerless under its control. The Host's face was covered by an obsidian mask, powerful in its blackness. The possessor enjoyed feeling the Host's rage. It fuelled its form and actions. This hadn't been its form before, but its enemy had confined it to this for the last oh so many years. It would be free. It would rain revenge down upon its enemy. The host made its way forward, activating a generator that shorted the beams long enough for her to get the object of her possessor's attentions. A black jewel, a diamond of the night. Inside her head the possessor rejoiced as the first step to its freedom was at hand. 

Now 

Daniel sat facing the Shade, his legs crossed. "So, I'm in danger because - through you - I've become linked to the Starman?" 

"That is about the sum of it, yes,Daniel. But it is not simply that. The city chooses its champions. It senses greatness." The Shade sat his cane between his legs, his hat resting on the table beside the canvas covered rod. 

"Greatness. Or does it just have it in for junk dealers?" 

"Jack loved this city as you do. It was not only being his father's son that made him a candidate." 

"Whatever. As it stands I've still got some killer after me." 

"Yes, that is true. I propose to arm you to deal with him if he should come upon you before we are ready." 

"Ready for what?" Daniel got up turning his back on the Shade. 

"Ready to take action. But first, I must talk to the others." 

Daniel turned looking intently at Shade. "What others? Shade, give me some straight answers." 

"In time young Daniel. All I can give you at this moment is a rod and instructions to stay low until I summon you." 

"What's to stop me just taking the rod and flying off to save my tail?" 

"Nothing except yourself. You may run and escape, or you could be hunted down. Either way, you will be leaving this city you love to ruin." 

Daniel threw his hands up in the air. "Stay low you say." He accepted the small energy rod that Shade handed to him. "I'm not getting the Star Staff?" 

"No, Daniel. It is a beacon to your enemy. It would only attract attention. The rod you have will serve the same purpose without half the danger. 

"OK," Daniel said turning the rod over in his hands "How do I use this?" 

Later 

Alex panted as he stood pressing the intercom. "For God's sake, John be in!" A face appeared on the screen. The man on it had the same tint of red in his hair Alex did. It was longer than Alex's and he had a small goatee. His eyes carried more tiredness in them too. 

"Yes?" the face said. 

Alex looked into the screen. "John, let me in. I need help." 

The door buzzed and opened. Alex walked in quickly, looking behind him. He made his way up to the apartment rapidly and opened the door, to be greeted by his brother aiming a gun at him. 

"Whoa, John. Don't shoot me. Somebody already tried today." 

"Who? Alex, you look like shit. Who's after my little brother?" 

"I don't know John. He kept calling me Starboy. It must have something to do with Marshall, but how the hell its connected to me I don't know." 

Alex made his way into the apartment, pulling off his sweat soaked shirt. If he'd had eyes in the back of his head he might have noticed his older brother wince at the mention of the name Marshall. 

"Who was it? Why haven't you been to the Police?" 

"Some oriental guy with glowing eyes. A little out of the cop's league given the current situation. Besides..." Alex paused clenching his fist ".. I want him. Have you got a gun you can give me?" 

"Alex are you sure about this?" John walked towards his brother. 

"John, stop doing kid brother on me. Yes I'm sure. The bastard pushed some buttons in me. I'm fighting back on my terms. Are you going to give me the gun or not?" 

"I don't suppose I have any choice. You want my help?" 

"No, John. I don't think Dad would be stoked if I got us both killed. 'sides you can kill the bastard if I balls up." 

Later 

Melanie had sat in the same room for nearly an hour. And been served tea. If this was a kidnapping then it wasn't like anything she'd seen in the trids . Hell, the guy had asked if she wanted cucumber sandwiches. The room was sparse. The walls were lined with heavy, empty oak bookcases. Who read books nowadays? She knew she was being watched. She didn't know where from, but she felt her neck tingle. The door to the room jiggled and then opened. In stepped a tall man in black clothes, top hat, and cane. 

"Miss Kayle. I'm sorry for the manner in which you were brought here. Time was of the essence, and etiquette had to be thrown to the wind. I was a friend of your Grandfather Jack's and to his father before him. I am called the Shade." 

"I know who you are. Why am I here?" 

"Miss Kayle, a killer has declared an interest in those connected to the Starman heritage. I believe your life is in danger. I had you brought here for your safety. I have a gift for you." 

Melanie shifted in her chair. She'd heard tales about the Shade before, but this was a man who had known her great great grandfather in the prime of his life. Shade moved across the room to a desk and pulled out what she knew to be a gravity rod. It was the sort of thing you knew when your family had been superheroes. 

"Is that the gift?" she asked plainly. 

"Yes. A device with much history attached to it. I wish you to have it to defend yourself and I may ask you to use it to help the city later." 

"Help the city? What do you mean?" 

"I've given another of these to a young man, and I will have need of your skills if we are to save your lives. Now would you care for some more tea?" 

Elsewhere 

Dan Kelley ran, his breathing erratic. He had to get out of here. 

"There's nowhere to run. I made certain of it after Starboy's escape." 

He had come to drop off some tapes for Alex and ran into this maniac. He rounded a corner to be hit by a blast. The glowing red eyes came closer. The pain of the blast seared in Dan's shoulder. 

"I'm going to make an example of you for Starboy. If I cannot find any of them, I will kill all those they hold dear. Now don't scream too loudly. This will hurt a great deal." 

Mr Sin enjoyed his work, especially when they screamed. 

Later 

Alex pulled on his jacket. He'd tried to find a Jack Knight memorial jacket, but no luck. Instead he'd had to make do with this black military jacket. At least it'd give him some warmth and protection. He hooked it at the front and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked about ten pounds heavier in this thing. It had loads of pockets and he put whatever he could lay his hands on in them. Over his eyes he wore a pair of goggles and a smooth black helmet covered his hair. If he was going to kill someone he didn't want his face plastered all over the news. If he survived he wanted a life to come back to. The gun his brother had given him rested on the table. He picked it up and held it in his hand checking the magazine. It felt strange in his grasp as he aimed it at various points around the room. As he did, he noticed the shadows forming. He spun around trying to make out shapes. 

"Do not worry young Dare. I mean you no harm." Alex span around to face the voice. 

"You'll excuse me being cautious after the day I've had. I take it you're the Shade?" 

"Well met. You can put down the gun. I don't think it's quite the right image." 

Alex studied the man and placed the gun back where he had picked it up from. "What do you mean by image?" 

Shade handed over the canvas covered rod. "This is what I mean by image. It seems the enemy sees you as the successor. I intend to give them what they want." 

Alex pulled off the canvas and gazed at the staff. He felt its weight in his hand. Now this ... this felt right. 

Next Issue: The three Successors meet and the origin story concludes. Which one is going to be Starman? Plus - more on the Black Mask. And high above Opal, Shade and Mr Sin clash. 

**Opal Heights **

Welcome, or welcome back, to the Opal City of the future. Let me tell you a story. There once was a series very like this one called Starman DCF. It went on for over a year and had about 30 or so issues written for it. Anyway for various reasons Starman left DCF and went looking for a new home. DC Future Shock is that new home, brought together by many of the same names that have been running Marvel Future Shock since Jan 1999. So what's different? To start with only little bits. For people who've read the original series this issue and the next one will look very similar to issues 1-4 of DCF. However, in each issue I'll try and put in new bits that make sense with where our world is heading. All DCF references have gone so the world is quite different and the changes to Opal are subtle at first, but one major element in the background will be revealed in time. The world of DCFS and Mediate will be better explored in other titles to start with while Starman redoes it's back catalogue and gets itself up to its old point. 

The structure of the series will work differently this time as I'm going to rejig the running order and throw new issues into the mix. Of course some issues are going to have major rewrites because they were grounded in another world. I'm hoping this picks up new readers as well as giving its old readers something new to enjoy. Getting up to the new issue point is all about balancing flooding new readers with stuff to read while still getting up to the old point. Well not quite the old point. Where Dcf finished really can't be exactly duplicated in the new world, but those new twists are what makes it fun. Needless to say this time you'll get to see what I had originally planned for the series rather than the modifications I made later. 

So its back to old Opal to see if we can find out what happened to Andrew Marshall, for which there is a whole new twist, and to see if we finally get to find out who the Master is. 

Take a look around DCFS and try some of our new series as well especially Rob Sutton's Sandman series which looks to be a rather interesting spin on what's gone before and something called Superman by Alex Peyton. 

Thanks to the two Alexs - Tam and Peyton for ideas and support on the originals. And to Jac, the other Alex (Cook) and Rob Sutton on this one. As ever thanks to Luba who got pulled into all the madness by being the first person to sign up to my mailing list all those moons ago. 

Any thoughts, rants or demands for the return of certain ghastly suits to me at Starman26@hotmail.com 

Now go read issue 2 it came out too. How's that for service. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Starman DCFS created by Mark Peyton  
Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson 

The wind rushed past his head as he spiralled down, back towards the city. The staff was safe in his hands. He clung to it like a safety blanket. But there was something more to it than that? It had felt right the first time Alex had held it. He'd been transfixed by it, barely nodding when the Shade had given him another gift. A simple Sheriff¹s badge which he wore on the right breast of his coat. As much as the staff, this had been part of Jack Knight when he was Starman. 

He pulled up sharply to avoid crashing into Libra Avenue. The air cooled around him. Beneath, people pointed to the sky. He was making news. The feeling of freedom was better than seeing a by-line with his name on it. The city lay at his feet shimmering and glowing. He flew up again, catching a glimpse of the Star Tower as he did. At its foot stood a jeering crowd. He hovered, observing them. The jeering seemed to stop replaced by hush. From behind, he heard the slow hum of an engine. Turning, he was dazzled by a spotlight aimed at him. 

"Hold it right there. This is the Police. Make your way down to the ground", a tannoyed voice commanded. 

For a second, Alex's instinct was to obey. Be the good citizen. He'd never said boo to a goose, never pressing the issue when instructions came to cease investigations that got too close to one of Marshall's little schemes. No - he didn't have to now. He looked past the light, smiled and shot up. Beneath, some cheers went up. Alex grinned, and then thought "No - they weren't cheering for me. They were cheering for Starman." 

**Starman DCFS  
Issue 2  
****Written by Mark Peyton**  
  
**Chapter 1  
SLOW ASCENT**

Daniel sat in WRX off Mermaid Street nursing his drink. He'd sat and watched the people mill by, indulging himself, soaking in their lives. God, how he wished he could be like them - not having to worry if some killer was waiting around the corner for him. His gaze looked across the bar where the vidscreen played the news. One guy at the bar whispered to the barmaid and she obligingly turned up the sound. 

"News just in. Reports are coming in of sightings of a new Starman. With Andrew Marshall not yet buried officials are attempting to gain access to his corpse to verify its whereabouts. We'll bring you more information when we have it." 

Daniel downed the remnants of his drink. If there was a new Starman, where did that leave him? Holding an antique rod, still hunted. 

****** 

Paul Tam sat in his office, blowing on the hot drink he'd just prepared. The news said there was a new Starman. Good. Maybe this one would be a hero. Either way I'd better prepare a new area in the Museum. The Museum was nothing if not thorough. After all we have a section for a Starman no one on Earth ever saw. 

****** 

The City continued its business. After the initial excitement of a new Starman, questions started to be asked. Who was it? Was Marshall back? Was it a he? Was this one a hero? How did they get the staff? Those who had stood outside the Star Tower were split over what the Starman looked like. One solitary man preached the Second Coming of Marshall. A woman who followed the Blessed Return of the Man of Steel heckled him shouting only the Superman could return from the dead. Only a few really believed things would get better. Little kids tried to listen for reports of a new hero. And Mr Sin listened to his master's displeasure. 

****** 

Mr Harrison watched as Miss Kayle walked into the same bar as Mr Ludlow. Her watcher followed her in, noted his presence and walked over to him. 

"Craig, it looks like they are grouping up. Mr Black won't be happy at all." The man took his seat next to him. 

"No, Jason, he probably won't, but there's nothing we can do. Who knows - it may appeal to his sense of drama. As it stands we just sit and watch and call him if an emergency arises." 

"I suppose so. Are we allowed to drink on duty?" 

****** 

Though he was a conversation point across town, the Shade would probably have paid it little attention. He walked along the old town, conjuring plans in his head. It reminded him of planning heists to fox some gaudily coloured adversary or another. Only a few faces stood out amongst the crowd. Alex did not appear very brightly coloured. In fact, for his chosen role he bordered on the mundane. Jack had never been bright in clothes, if you excluded his sometimes appalling taste in shirts. He hoped he'd not made a mistake; perhaps his memories of Matt had made him look for something in Alex that simply wasn't there. The deed was done, and he had to press on with his plan. Either his city would shine again, or these were its dying days. He must gather his charges together if Opal was to be saved. Alex was the one who was most used to making an impression; he would serve to attract attention. The others were by nature more low-key, much more suited for the real job. 

****** 

Melanie sat down the bar from Daniel. She'd had to carry a bag to house the rod, otherwise she'd have had strange looks in the street. She'd been wary of returning home to change into some more practical clothes. Her apartment had been trashed, but she'd gotten in and out with little time to survey the damage. Daniel looked up, smiled at her, a little anxious. He edged down the bar to her. 

"Er. Hello. Do you mind some company? I'm sort of at a loose end." He looked at the woman. She looked about as nervous as he felt. 

"No, I don't. I'm just trying to keep my head down." Melanie sipped her drink and then said, "Melanie." 

The man smiled. "Daniel. I'm sorry about this. It's just sitting on my own I feel like I'm waiting for the execution." 

"That's a strange thing to say, but I know what you mean. I sort of feel the same. What do you do?" 

"Erm. Well, I'm in antiques. My Dad called me a Junk Dealer, but it's a respected job in this city." 

"Yes, my Granddad did it." Melanie smiled to herself, forcing herself to bite her tongue. 

"Cool. What did he deal in?" 

"All sorts" Melanie sipped her drink. Normally she loved talking about Great Granddad Jack. Today wasn't a normal day. Any slip about who she was could mean a killer after her. 

Daniel looked at her for a second "Fair enough. What do you do then?" 

"I'm a Nursery teacher." 

"I take it you like kids?" 

And so the conversation progressed, little titbits exchanged, both careful not to let anything slip that might place them in danger. And further into the bar their two watchers sat, quietly chatting about the first times they had met ŒMr Black¹. 

****** 

Their Mr Black - The Shade - stood on a parapet on Hinz Bridge overlooking Seven Colours River. He felt the air chill about him. He knew what was coming, his shadows had already whispered it to him. Without turning around he said simply "I take it you are Mr Sin?" 

The glow of the red eyes answered "Yes. May I ask how you know my name?" 

"I know a great many things. I take it you know of me?" 

"Yes. My master has told me both your names Shade." 

"Has he now. Well he's very generous with his information isn't he? I suppose you are here for my head or some other dramatic appendage?" 

"My master wishes you repaid for taking that which was his. The staff. I am to kill you then the Star Children." 

"Are you now? And how do you intend to do that?" 

"Quickly and without fuss. I have already had one slip by grandstanding." The words seem to sting Mr Sin even as the slipped from his mouth. 

The shadows swirled around Mr Sin's legs as they formed into creatures to fight at their master's behest. 

"Well, we shall have to fight, as you put it. At least it isn't one of those tiresome mistaken identity brawls." 

The Shade turned and watched as the shadows began their assault. 

****** 

Alex looked around from his seat atop the old Chandler building, scanning the sky for the Police. His goggles adjusted themselves as he focused on various points along the skyline. It looked safe, but he'd make certain by heading down. No - they would be looking for Starman up top. Down was good. He hesitated to step off, looked at the staff and let himself fall into its grasp. Down he flew, and along past the neon of the signs. He let the goggles adjust themselves looking left to right. A spark of light caught his eye to the right. Stopping, he hung and observed four men were attempting a break in. Well - actually one was using a reader to crack an alarm, while the other three looked out. ŒGreat¹ he thought to himself Œrobbers¹. He was getting sucked into this life too quickly. He worried he wouldn¹t want to go back to normality. Well, he could ponder that later. He arched up and down firing a blast at the two furthest from the edge. One quickly dropped. The other wavered, but was sent crashing as Alex's foot careered into him. 

"Freeze, Punks - you're busted" Alex said, then thought to himself ŒI need professional help.¹ The two remaining looked at each other, one with an ebony mask on, and responded. The Black masked reader operator bolted across the rooftop, the other opening fire. A quick succession of bullets sprayed forth. Alex shot downwards fiddling with the controls of the staff. He'd seen pictures of Marshall generating a shield with the staff. No matter the settings he tried, he didn't seem able to produce what he needed. The gunman looked over the edge and aimed at Alex. Alex fired the staff without hesitation. The man shook and then fell, his footing lost. He raced past Alex, who turned and flew after him, grabbing at the plummeting man's foot. He caught it just and with effort held on till they reached the rooftop. 

Alex sat on the rooftop, having used their own stealthlines to bind the ones he'd caught. If he was going to do this he had to learn how to use the staff. If only to stop himself getting shot. He looked over at the bound men. Now, what was he going to do with them? 

****** 

From a couple of rooftops away, the Black Masked host watched. He'd wished to avoid any sort of confrontation. Especially with a superhero of any description. He must find some way to hide its activities. But wasn't the Starman the enemy of its enemy? So many possibilities ... 

****** 

The Shadows and red flashes arched all across the bridge. If it had been a fireworks display it might have attracted onlookers, but in this part of town people knew to keep their heads down. Mr Sin's blasts lacked the potency they once had, while the Shade danced around the bridge quipping about his old adversaries. 

"My dear Sin, you certainly are slowing. Not good enough. I duelled with the first two Flashes. I'm used to quick action. Your employer will be displeased. No wonder Alex escaped your clutches." 

Sin glared feeling a presence. He stopped for a second as one of the shadows struck him across the face. Its claw ripped along the scar the Starboy had cut. The red flashed again, piercing the shadow. This wound ran deeper than the laser the boy had used. No matter - his master was coming. The Shade had stopped, perhaps reaching the same conclusion. 

"I must leave you, dear Sin. Don't worry - you'll get to face one of the Starmen shortly." The Shade tipped his hat and let the shadows envelop him. 

Mr Sin was left wounded on the bridge to face his master alone. 

****** 

LATER 

A beeper had bleeped at the same time for Alex, Melanie and Daniel. They all knew what it meant. The Shade was summoning them for his scheme. Melanie and Daniel looked at each other in the seconds after their respective beepers had sounded and both smiled. The rendezvous point had been arranged, and they all made their way quickly to it. Alex, skirting patrols and brightly lit areas of the city. Their rendezvous was one of the Shade's front offices in a building off Lennox Avenue. The front door read in Neon script ŒELLIS INVESTIGATIONS¹. Melanie and Daniel arrived first and tried the door, Daniel with rod in hand. The Shade sat inside, his overcoat placed on the back of a chair, brushing himself down. 

"Please, come inside. We are waiting on Mr Dare." 

The two walked in and sat down. The Shade looked at them "I see you've made each other's acquaintance, Daniel and Miss Kayle." 

Melanie nodded. 

A light swoosh was heard and Alex opened the door. Daniel looked up at him, a little hurt in his eyes. Shade looked over. "Good. We can start. Alex Dare, meet Melanie Kayle and Daniel Ludlow. You were all described to me as the Starchildren tonight. A curious affectation, but not one of my creation." 

He paused "You all have a connection. To the heritage of this city, but that is not for debate now. What you are here for is to save Opal." 

Alex made his way to sit down, holding the staff up. "What do you want us to do?" he asked removing his helmet and goggles, shaking his hair. Melanie looked at him and realised who he was. Daniel's gaze was still fixed on the staff. 

"You, Alex, have the honour of acting as the bait to draw the delectable Mr Sin to feed. You are to be the beacon as the Starman. His little mind will not comprehend that by making one a hero I was still able to not cast aside the others. Alex, I'm afraid to say you are merely a diversion. Miss Kayle and young Daniel will be dealing with the real job at hand." 

Daniel looked up, turning his Cosmic rod over in his hands. "Which is?" 

The Shade smiled. "To enter the Star Tower and save the Opal. To be a hero, young Daniel - that is what you hunger for, is it not?" 

Daniel looked back down at the rod and closed his eyes, mouthing the word "Yes." 

******

**Chapter 2  
FLASHY HEROES AND LEGERDEMAIN **

Alex looked up at the sky. The night was here. He fastened his coat, checking the badge. Pulling down his goggles he started the staff and flew upwards into the clear sky. He was heading for a fight with a maniac who tried to kill him, but this time he was armed. Holding tightly onto the staff he flew down Zulu Boulevard. He was not concerned tonight about attracting attention. That was what the Shade wanted. Their enemy to see the new Starman flying about and send their crazed killer after him. He hovered in front of a 3D billboard advertising Coke and looked around. The Shade had given him two instructions: Stay alive and avoid the Star Tower. He headed into the city away from the Tower to find Sin. 

****** 

Melanie pulled down the mask over her face. She looked at Daniel and pulled a face. He smiled from under his mask and walked forward. The Shade was supposed to have arranged for a way into the building to be open. Daniel tried the door as Melanie covered him. She whispered, "Are we all right? 

Daniel pushed the door. "Yes, I think so." 

The doorway led into the Star Tower, the symbol of Andrew Marshall¹s rule over the Opal and a visible gesture at Mediate and the other Corps. No one in Opal could understand why there had been no heroes coming to their aid as Marshall sank lower and lower in his actions. Not even Superman had come to help them. Opal City had been an embarrassment. Mediate seemed powerless to stop one man from flaunting their rules and running the city as his own private kingdom. The Star Tower was the castle to that kingdom. 

Daniel and Melanie made their way into the dimly lit Tower, both holding their rods out, sweeping in front of them. The steel structure seemed to follow a set pattern radiating from the centre. It was emotionless, dark and dead. They walked towards the centre. No sign of any other creature. 

****** 

Mr Sin sat on the rooftop and fired a blast in front of the Starboy. Alex wheeled back firing at him as the blasts splattered the area where he'd been. 

Mr Sin smiled. "So they armed you did they, Starboy. It will not do you any good." His hands glowed as crimson blasts ushered from his hands, forcing Alex to dodge. "I'm going to kill you for this scar. And because my master commands it." 

Alex was quiet. He wasn't going to be riled. He had a job to do and he didn't feel like small talk. Especially not after the crap he came out with last time. He dodged the blasts, not returning fire. It was obvious Sin was playing with him. 

Sin¹s eyes flashed as the energy shots from his hands stopped. "So Starboy; they taught you to fly. Well - no matter." Without looking back Mr Sin stepped backwards off the building, out of sight as gravity grabbed him . Alex was quick to react circling around searching the ledges. From below screams rang out. 'Shit' he thought flying down, dodging the overhangs. The many personed screams were lessening in number as he got closer, his goggles focusing on the darkness below as a red flash shone. Sin was killing indiscriminately, man, women, beast and child. Alex opened fire around him trying to divert his attention. It just wasn't working. 

Increasing his speed he headed in and grabbed a woman out of the path of Sin's blast. He shot up carrying her dazed, leaving her on a low pedway. Circling back down he raced to grab another out of the danger area. As he did he was struck in the back, sending him reeling. 

****** 

Daniel pressed back against the wall, trying to control his breathing. Melanie crouched and looked around the corner. By the stairwell some shadow creature skulked and it was decidedly non human. She looked back at Daniel and pointed. Standing up, she moved to the side allowing him to crouch and look. It was different to one of Shade's creatures, much more grotesque, though Daniel well knew he had never truly seen Shade using his darkness. They had to get past it. Shade said their goal was in the basement. The creature whirled and Daniel ducked back. It was nearly seven feet tall, broad, with gangly long arms tipped with razor-sharp claws. 

Looking back at Melanie he shrugged as her eyes looked at him questioningly. He checked his rod and stood up quickly. Melanie looked at him even more questioningly. He smiled and ran out, blasting at the creature. Melanie followed, incredulous. The creature lashed out sweeping its great arm towards Daniel. He ducked under and kept firing. The creature was ignoring Melanie as she aimed a careful shot at its head. The blast struck it above its eyes, or where its eyes would have been. It kept going. 

Daniel continued to duck and weave, firing when he could. His heart was racing, sweat pouring off him and in the back of his head a voice saying softly, "Be a hero." He glanced back at Melanie. At least he got to spend time with her while being a hero. 

"Dodge and shoot. It's not slowing down. We need another tack...." 

****** 

The shot burned in his shoulder. The staff was held low, his free hand clasped to his shoulder in support. Alex stood in front of Mr Sin¹s intended victim, who looked at him terrified. He smiled nervously at her, while inside he swore like a bastard at the pain. Sin chuckled as his hands glowed preparing another shot. Alex realised he couldn't move or the woman would be hit. He mouthed to her "Run", but she sat there dumbstruck. 

Sin gloated. "Hurt Starboy? It's only beginning." 

Alex stood there weighing up his options: he could stay here and get shot at, get the woman out of the way and be an easier target, leave her here or stop Sin from shooting. He whirled focusing his shot at Sin's scar. The force of the blast made Sin back-pedal as Alex leaned down and pulled the woman to safety. With her out the way Alex pressed the Staff¹s controls and began to hover again, continuing to fire concentrated blasts at Sin's face. He might not win but he was going to mess the smug git's face up. 

****** 

Melanie ran under the creature's swinging arm as Daniel signalled to her. He covered her, shooting at the creature. "What are we going to do?" she shouted to him. 

Daniel shouted back, "Follow me, I've got an idea." He ran around the corner, came back taking Melanie's hand and started running. 

"We've got to hurry this up. Alex is facing Sin on his own." 

"I know. I know. I'm trying. I don't see you suggesting anything." They ran along the steel corridors, all the time the creature following. When they were sufficiently far enough ahead, Daniel stopped. 

"Right here. We try and stop it here," he said breathlessly. Melanie nodded, readying her rod. 

****** 

The Shade sat on his balcony watching the flashes of light in the sky. A part of him hoped he had not sent innocents to their doom. He could not risk becoming involved, in case Sin's Master paid too close attention to what happened this night in Opal. There was uncertainty in his mind over who exactly Sin¹s Master was, but he had felt the taint of power drawing closer just before he had bid adieu to Sin on the bridge. It was up to the three to do that which Opal had thrust upon them. Still it did not sit well with him - this inaction. He read of previous nights in his life and waited. 

****** 

Sin lashed out with his blasts as Alex dodged trying to lure the villain to a less populated area of the city. In his actions and callousness Sin had found a weakness Alex never knew existed. While he was playing hero he couldn't afford to be cavalier, because other people's lives were involved. Damn. This hero lark was a lot harder than simply putting on the goggles. 

Mr Sin had lost his calm composure - he so wanted to kill this insect, but to use his full abilities was to draw attention from higher powers. That was why the Master had used agents such as Marshall for many years. He lashed out with his fury, but he could not use all his anger to quash this boy. As another red streak hurtled through the air, he realised something was wrong. He pressed for the source of uneasiness. It was not here. Someone was in the Tower. 

****** The Shadow Creature stumbled forward in its haphazard form of walking, stepping right into a livewire and two concentrated Cosmic Rod blasts. The energy ripped through it as sparks of light pierced the shadow like fire crackers. If it had had lungs it would have screamed. 

Daniel looked to Melanie, "See - I said it would work." Inside he sighed with relief as he thought 'Thank God.' 

Melanie shrugged behind her mask. The two turned away from the creature which oozed into the floor and worked their way back to the stairwell. They reached it and Melanie gingerly tried the door. It opened easily, a little too easily into blackness. Neither wanted to take the first step so on a count of three they stepped in, making their way down slowly adjusting their eyes to the faint light the rods produced. The rest of the Tower had seemed to them cold, unchanging and repetitive. This was altogether darker. This was the foundations of the Tower. No more the steel of the interior, instead it was stone etched with something which Melanie had no desire to touch. Daniel stopped suddenly, putting his hand out to stop Melanie and stood and listened. 

****** 

Mr Sin stopped his blasting and ran back towards the Star Tower. The boy was a diversion. The others were inside and close to the Opal. With her freed the Master would lose power and he, Mr Sin, would be forced to flee. Following Alex shot at his back, his blasts going unnoticed. Mr Sin kept running, paying no heed to the shots raining down on his back and hoped he would not be too late. If he'd had a heart, then he would have known in it that he was already too late. 

****** 

Daniel whispered to Melanie, "Do you hear that?" 

"What?" Melanie replied. 

"I don't know. A sort of humming. No, not quite a humming, more like something touching my... nevermind. It's coming from the right." He edged forwards down the stairs and around the corner. 

A woman hung there, clasped in manacles, her head down. She had long brown hair, her eyes hidden by it, but tears ran down her face. Her face suggested she had once been beautiful, but time had diminished her. Her classic dress was cut, but not frayed and the manacles cut deep into her wrists. Looking at her dishevelled form Daniel felt immense sorrow, stopping to pause as he fought to hold back his tears. 

Melanie moved forward to check the chains. "I think we should be able to blast through them to free her," she said, and then looked back at Daniel. In his eyes she caught the glimmer of tears. It would be a sight she long remembered and one she would one day remind Daniel of. "You OK?" 

"Yeah fine. I think just.... it doesn't matter. Let¹s get her free." He shot at one of the chains. Melanie paused, then shot the other as the woman slumped forward. Daniel ran forward and caught her, cradling her in his arms. "Mel. I'll carry her, you cover. OK?" 

Melanie nodded and they made their way up. The darkness seemed a little less fierce. 

****** 

Mr Sin's knees buckled as he slumped to the ground, screaming in rage. 

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Alex stopped firing. "What's the matter Sin? Losing?" Sin whirled and shot him a glare straight from Hell. Alex shivered, shaken by the look as his adversary began to glow with a dark light and vanished in front of him. A wisp of smoke marked his passing as Alex watched shocked. Flying to the point of departure he searched around for some kind of trick, but nothing was there. He was alone in the street, his adversary gone. As the realisation hit him Alex's knees began to buckle. He'd won. He was alive. The quiet was broken by the sounds of cheering as Alex whooped into the air, tears streaming down his face. 

****** 

Shade looked out at the city and smiled. Even the bloody Star Tower had a nice look to it. The three had done well. His Opal was free and Sin's Master raged ineffectually for now. He allowed himself a certain amount of smugness, but he'd simply been the herald for the city, looking for a new Knight. But even he was unsure who would now be the Starman the city so desperately needed. 

NEXT ISSUE: Choices are made. Finally we will know who the Starman is. Reflections are cast on past choices of both our heroes and their predecessors. New villains surface. And of course the Black Mask is back. Join me for CHOICES AND INTERLUDES 

Following an idea from Ed Burke's Doom Patrol DCF this issue was written to James: Whiplash The Verve: Northern Soul and Radiohead: The Bends 

**OPAL HEIGHTS **

Before I go onto to the letters I have a question for the readers new and old. As many of you might know this title was once part of DC Futures and the issues coming out here are currently redone versions of those issues. Well I got a reasonable amount of mail for the last series and I want to know people¹s thoughts on whether I should publish those letters alongside whatever new ones come in? For now I will do, but it¹s not definite I will keep doing it. So the letters refer to the old issues, which aren¹t all that dissimilar to the current version. I¹ll probably edit out any really specific DCF references and hopefully I¹ll have some brand new letters to take their places. 

CONGRATS! 

Why? Because "Starman: DCF" has already become one of the title on my "must read" list! I am a huge fan of DC's Starman title and this book thus far is just as good. I'm really glad you decided to have the Shade pop up, as well as a Ludlow, and an O'Dare! And I feel you've done a great job capturing the character's feelings, especially the Shade. And you write Opal City well too. I always felt Opal was an "unofficial" supporting cast member in the DC Book. Robinson does such a great job making you feel like your actually there, and so far you do too! Keep up the great work man! … Joey G. 

Thanks Joey. Opal will continue to have a cast role in the book and especially come issue 12. Shade will be around for a while but will fade into the background to become involved in a little organisation that will rear its head very shortly. 

That was probably a lot of fuss about not much, but I¹m being cautious. Thanks go this time to Paul McNally and Alex Cook, who is my first Starman DCFS convert. More next week. 

Any email or comments to me at Starman26@hotmail.com. 

Also mail there if you want to join my mailing list. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Starman DCFS created by Mark Peyton  
Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson 

**Starman DCFS Issue 3  
****CHOICES AND INTERLUDES** **  
Written by Mark Peyton ****  
**

The morn followed the night before. And Opal City awoke to a brighter day. The news spoke of the fight between the new Starman and some unnamed killer. The Police said they would make a statement later on the incident. People spoke of how much nicer the city seemed this morning as if some haze had been lifted. The city got on with its life waiting to see what the day would bring. 

Alex sat in the office of ELLIS INVESTIGATIONS, his eyes closed. His head leaned back, the helmet and goggles rested on the table next to him. He dozed not wanting to sleep. He was still so happy to be alive. He heard a slow silence seep into the room. He opened his eyes to see the Shade considering him. 

"My apologies, Alex. I didn't mean to disturb you. I need you for a discussion. Or do you need rest?" 

"No. No." Alex shook his head, his hand wiping his eyes. "Give me some stimu-caff and I'll be fine. What's this discussion?" 

"We need to discuss who the Starman will be." Daniel had his eyes closed, curled up on one of Shade's leather armchairs. Melanie lay on the couch, his coat over her. They had come here bringing the mysterious woman with them. The Shade had spirited her away and told the two of them to rest. Daniel had tried but thoughts of the last night just kept returning. He didn't want to return to normal. If he could, he wanted to be Starman. But there was always Alex. What did he want? And Melanie.... The door opened and two pairs of footsteps entered. Daniel opened one eye and saw Alex and Shade. 

"Young Daniel - you are awake. Good. I will wake Miss Kayle. We have much to discuss." The Shade lightly shook Melanie who awakened smoothly. "Now you are all here. You need to discuss which of you will be Starman. The city needs a hero and you three are the candidates for the job. I will take my leave of you so you may talk frankly." With that the Shade strode out the door closing it behind him. 

Alex looked at Daniel "Well I reckon the first thing we have to establish is who wants the job. I'll make no secret. This feels right to me." 

Daniel looked over at Melanie, then back to Alex "I want in too. Mel, what about you?" 

Melanie shook her head "I've got no wish to put myself in the running. I didn't mind helping but I'm not in for the long run. I have a life to get back to." 

Alex looked intently at Daniel "So its the two of us. I thought it might be. You see I've got a suggestion about this." 

Daniel leaned back crossing his legs. "Go on. I'm listening." 

"The suggestion is this. We both have normal lives to live. We both want the job. I've come to a realisation when I've been doing this. If I let it this thing could envelop me. I could not want to do anything else. My suggestion is that we both do it." 

Daniel looked at him "You think that'll work?" 

"Why not? We're both about the same size. We can hide our faces. If real life interferes there is always someone else to do the job. And we'll both bring something different to the job." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're wilder than me. You love this city more than I ever will. Me. Well already I've been thinking about how I can use the staff different ways. We're different. And that will be our strength. So what do you say?" 

Daniel stood up and put his hand out. "I say you've got a deal partner." Alex shook his hand and smiled. And in the hallway the Shade nodded and walked off. 

LATER 

The morning had gone by with talk of costumes. The two had departed, Daniel with the staff, Alex returning to his bureau to catch up on anything he might have missed. Melanie walked with Daniel carrying the coat which they were to use in the costume. They chatted and she suggested a trip to the Starman museum that afternoon so Daniel might understand his heritage. Daniel quickly agreed, pleased to spend more time with her. 

Alex arrived at the bureau to be summoned to the editor's office. Linda Trainor sweetly gave him the instruction, mentioning her possible scoop on the Infinity Corps. Inside the office he was given an earbashing for his absence and sent to cover the Police Commissioner's News conference. Alex went home and was going to smarten up when he walked in on one last gift from Mr Sin. 

The apartment door opened to reveal a scene which would have turned many a stomach. Alex gulped as he saw his assistant Dan hung from the ceiling gutted. One last shot from Sin he realised as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He phoned for assistance as he sat looking at his dead friend. This was why he was Starman. To stop atrocities like this. He'd pay Sin back for this. 

INTERLUDE 1 

The blonde haired woman shifted in the seat keeping her eyes directly ahead, hidden by the visor. In front of her sat a collection of gang leaders and dubious businessmen. Their eyes focused not on her, but rather her boss sitting in her lap. 

In her arms rested a ventriloquist¹s dummy with a chequered past and a tommy gun. Carved from Gotham City¹s last gallows it had held sway over Gotham¹s various gangs at a number of times during the first Batman¹s tenure. This was the Scarface and she was the Ventriloquist. They were happy together and with the Twenty Second Century half done an old partnership had started in a new city. 

Opal was going to feel some old fashioned gang action as Scarface¹s mob rode in. 

The Scarface spoke, "Let¹s get down to guisness." 

INTERLUDE 2 

The plane descended onto the runway. Its passengers soon departed and one man in particular got off adjusting his jacket. He moved past the rotating advertisements for such things as the Terril Corp and the new book on the Ghost Hunters. His visa saw him though quickly, bypassing the usual security checks. 

His clothing and mannerisms marked him as European, but he could speak a minimum of 7 languages still alive. He had business in Opal City. 

The name Kayle was important. 

INTERLUDE 3 

George ran. He'd seen the thing tear through Kyle as he'd slept. Poor Kyle he hadn't even had time to scream as the flesh was stripped from his bones. George had watched as the mist swept over his friend seeing the skeletal images running through it. He hadn't waited. He'd run. He kept running, not looking back. He really should have or at least up because he might have seen what he ran from enveloping him within it. 

THE AFTERNOON 

Alex sat in the press conference trying to get the images of Dan out of his mind. Commissioner Davis had called the press here supposedly to make a statement about the new Starman. Well it should be interesting. Seeing as there is no way he could know anything. Hell he didn't know who Starman was till this morning and he was one of him, them, whatever. The Commissioner stepped onto the stage. 

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman of the Press. As you are very well aware last night saw a new Starman involved in a battle with some unknown foe. It would appear that this Starman is not Andrew Marshall as I have personally seen his body. However, we do not know who this Starman is or what their intentions are. The Opal City Division of the Corp and the previous Starmen have always had a strong relationship, even during the Marshall period. Starman has been a duly appointed deputy of the department. As of this moment that is no longer the case. Until we know more of this Starman I will not back him. From this moment on Starman is an illegal vigilante within the city and my officers are under orders to arrest him." 

The room shuffled as the news sunk in. Commissioner Davis continued. "This I hope will be a temporary measure. If the Starman will reveal his identity to me and make assurances of his conduct then the situation will be reviewed. I will not trust an unknown vigilante especially after the problems caused by the last bearer of the name. That is all." And with that he strode of the stage ignoring the assembled presses questions. 

Alex sat in stunned silence thinking to himself. Well no-one ever said this hero thing was going to be easy. 

Melanie sat on the bench outside the entrance to the Theodore Knight Memorial Museum. A statue of the distinctive green and red costume stood poised to leap into the sky and she smiled at it. Daniel walked across the forecourt past a juggler. 

She smiled and said, "You're late" 

Daniel shrugged sheepishly "Sorry got detained. But I'm here now." 

Melanie stood up and took his arm. "You ever been here?" she asked. 

"I think once when I was a kid. What about you? It's almost like a family history for you." 

"I've been a couple of times. Mainly to see the stuff on the other Starmen. I know the curator. He's always asking me for stories that I might have got told when I was younger" 

"Cool. Well let¹s go in." 

They walked into the foyer to see a hologram of all of the previous Starmen in flight. Daniel looked gazing at people who had worn the name before him. He gazed at the two unknown Starmen with interest. They were the real mysteries to him. "Have you ever heard tales about the two unknown Starmen?" he asked. 

Melanie shook her head. "No. I never. Don't think so. I think Granddad Jack went to his planet in space but I can't remember. The other guy I don't know. You could ask the Shade I suppose; he might have met him. He seems to have met the others. Come on I'll introduce you to Paul." She pulled him past the giftshop towards a door marked private. 

She knocked lightly and a gruff voice shouted out, "Yes, who is it?" 

Melanie opened the door. "Paul, it¹s me - Melanie." 

Paul looked up at the opening door. He was about 5'8", stocky built, scruffy white beard, still a full head of hair. He was dressed in a shirt and trousers. "Hello Melanie - how are you?" 

"I'm fine. Paul, I bought a friend who I thought you might like to meet." 

"Sure, sure, bring him in." Paul pulled out two chairs. "Sit down." 

Daniel closed the door and took a seat next to Melanie. She said "Paul, Daniel is somebody I think you should met. He's going to be important soon and I wanted him to meet you" 

Daniel looked a little concerned at Melanie and she smiled "Don't worry Paul is completely on the level." 

Daniel looked at her "If you're sure." 

Melanie smiled. "Yes I am. I trust Paul. Paul, I'd like to introduce you to one of the new Starmen of the city." Paul who was sipping on his drink almost choked, coughed and spluttered. 

"You mean the guy in the fight last night?" Paul asked 

Daniel breathed in. "No, that was the other guy. Mel and I were involved in something out of sight last night." 

"So there are two of you? How did you get the staff?" 

"The Shade gave it to us, and some cosmic rods too. You'd have to ask him where he got it from." Daniel answered. 

"The Shade? Well, I'll ask him next time I see him. He sometimes honours me with a visit. It's a pleasure to talk to a man who knew the heroes." Paul quietly said, "So you're one of those I have to set up a new display for." 

The three chatted well into the night and Daniel became more aware of his heritage. Melanie sat and listened mainly pleased that Paul and Daniel got on so well. Paul asked how the feelings associated with using the staff felt, Daniel promised to bring Alex to visit and the day drew to a close. 

Opal City had two new heroes. The first hurt of bearing the responsibility had sunk into Alex, the first pleasure of helping people brought home to Daniel. And in the darkness adversaries and unknowns plotted and manoeuvred. Opal City was in a new age. But old enemies still waited to oppose the new Starmen. 

NEXT ISSUE: The unveiling of the new costume. More death. More secrets as the Starmen go up against Scarface. 

No response quite yet to the new start of the series, but seeing as I¹m redoing these initial issues two months before the site actually starts that isn¹t surprising. So far the only people who have seen the issues as I write are my mailing list, most of whom have read the originals. 

Any email and comments to me at Starman26@hotmail.com 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The robber shot into the air. The bullets flew wildly past the Starman's head. He smiled and blasted the man with the staff, sending him to the ground. It was his first time out in the full costume. Mel had gotten the pattern on the back of the jacket finished. They'd been operating in just the black jacket (after buying some spares), but now they had the full shebang. The two of them had flipped for who got to be the first to go out properly kitted up. He'd won. Alex had to stand back and watch. Probably report on him too. 

Daniel looked at the thugs he'd taken down. Robberies were on the up. Neither Alex nor he could figure out why, but whatever was going on, Starman was needed. Even if they were vigilantes now. He tagged the ones he'd tied up and left them. He stepped off the rooftop, and headed into the city. Maybe he should start to keep a tally of bad guys. 

**Starman DCFS Issue 4  
Written by Mark Peyton  
****Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson   
Starman DCFS created by Mark Peyton**  


**Chapter 1 - NEW JOB, OLD DEATH **

Alex looked down as Dan's coffin was walked past. He was dressed in a simple black suit, a pair of shades over his eyes. The shades had proved a blessing as he found himself unable to look any of Dan¹s family in the eyes. They all knew where he¹d been killed, and though they were saying how grateful they were to him, he could feel their anger. Why their boy, why not the waste of time of a reporter? He agreed. His life had for the most part been a waste of time, but he¹d been given another chance. 

The service had been on the whole uneventful, with a very sombre mood to it. Dan had been a Neo-Protestant, so there was little regalia. Now they were ready to bury him. The family had chosen that option rather than cremation or any of the other things it was fashionable to do with dead bodies. Alex closed his eyes and thought of how he'd found his friend. It was a vision that was always going to stay with him for the rest of his life. The funeral continued quietly and Alex mourned. 

****** 

Daniel soared over the city looking around for the Police. Alex had told him about his encounter near the Star Tower and Daniel had no desire to get chased by cops. Especially now he was a vigilante. He kept close to the buildings and flew down to the ground. These attacks kept coming. They were starting to seem orchestrated. There was too much of a pattern to them. He was starting to sound like he knew what he was doing. This was scary. He'd mention it to Alex to see if he could uncover anything. Below he could see a group of six people. Five were clumped together, while the sixth stood off to one side. They seemed to be talking. Ordinarily Daniel would just let it be, but the fact that a couple of the people were packing fairly chunky firearms tended to draw his attention. The sixth guy looked out of place. He was in a suit for a start. His long red hair was tied back and he had an air about him. He definitely wasn't a gang member. Daniel floated down closer, flicking a switch on his goggles to enhance the sound of the conversation. He set himself down on a parapet over hanging the street and crouched down. Below him the conversation continued. 

A weasely little voice spoke. "Our Boss sends his greetings. He knows times have been hard since things changed." 

The red-haired man replied, "I'm so honoured. What do you want? I've got a reputation to maintain and standing around indulging in pleasantries with you is doing it wonders." 

"Touchy touchy. Our Boss wants to check on the co-operation we can get from you and your associates." 

"That depends on the compensation we get." 

Daniel shifted on the ledge. Who was the red hair? There was something familiar about him. He checked in his pouches and pulled out a recorder. Right; he had to figure out a way of getting a shot of their faces. He glanced over the edge. A little problematic from up here. That meant he had to go down. Great - into the path of guns. Well, no-one said this was an easy job. The staff held securely in his right hand, the recorder in the other, he jumped off the ledge. They hadn't noticed him yet. Probably cause he hadn't shouted out some sort of geronimo. He flew down aiming the recorder at the red haired man's face. "Right - smile" Daniel thought. One of the other five glanced up and mouthed a profanity. At this point the world went slow-motion for Daniel. He whirled and flew upwards as quickly as possible as bullets started to stream after him. Daniel flew close to the building, using the parapets to shield him. Well, it had almost worked; and he at least had a face to put to the voice. 

****** 

Melanie sat in her office checking over her accounts. The screen moved steadily, and she quietly sat watching the figures. Her desk was cluttered again and she'd only tidied it yesterday. She kept the rod Shade had given her away in her desk. She¹d been practising and was becoming quite a good shot with it. The Boys weren't half as accurate. Alex had spent most of his time trying to get the staff to do what Marshall had shown it could do. Shade had explained the reason it hadn't worked before as the staff needed to be attuned to its wielder's brainwaves. Paul had helped them use Ted Knight's equipment to imprint Alex and Daniel's brainwaves onto the staff. They offered to let her be included, but she turned them down and instead had her rod personalised to her. And so it sat in her desk. She'd gone back to her life, just now watching the news with interest. And smiling when the name Starman was mentioned. Something she'd never done when Marshall had had the staff. 

****** 

From across the street a sombrely dressed man watched Miss Kayle. That European style suit he¹d worn on his journey in did not appear to have been changed. As he watched he wrote down little details of Miss Kayle¹s life, her surroundings in his notebook using an unknown script. He had to be thorough in his report before moving onto his next meeting. She seemed a nice enough lady, who knew why she was being given such an interest. 

****** 

The call came through just as Alex had got back to his apartment. He'd just about taken off his jacket when the buzzer went. He answered it slowly, "Yes." 

On the other end his editor Helen smiled at him. She looked a little tired, but tried to keep her smile as warm as she could manage. "I'm sorry for intruding today of all days, but there's an assignment come up I'd like you to look into." 

Alex nodded, "Sure - what is it?" 

"Two bodies showed up. Fairly grisly. The cops are a little baffled. The bodies are at the Kesel St Mortuary. You're cleared for access." 

"Will I have an assistant?" 

"Not just yet. Wait a while. You'll have an up to date camera so it won't be noticeable. I don't think it's wise for you at the moment to have new assistant." 

Alex quietly nodded. "So I just turn up?" 

"That's right. See what you can dig up." 

****** 

The light from the opening door shone into the room. Various gang leaders had been summoned, some forcefully, to a top secret meeting. They sat nervously defiant, sizing up the opposition. In through the open door the sharp click of a pair of boots walked in. The gang leaders murmured and demanded attention. Hands stepped forward and hushed them. 

The boots belonged to a leggy blonde who wore a simple skirt in a retro style. Her eyes were covered by a pair of crimson tinted shades. She smiled simply. In her arms she carried Scarface. Scarface had been bedecked in a new suit. It was still a 1920s style, black with a rich red tie. He still carried his tommy gun and the scar across his face was still vivid against the whiteness of his complexion with the repair job around his eye well masked. She made her way to the head of the table and sat down. As she sat Scarface spoke "Gentlemen, I've called you here to do some jogs. 

"What's going on here? We've been dragged here to be talked at by some dummy." Joel Baldwin stood up glaring at the Ventriloquist. He threw off the hand which tried to push him down. 

Scarface looked at the guy "Sit down. I'll tell you once." 

Baldwin glared at Scarface. "I'm scared of no dummy." He unfastened his jacket and revealed his holster. 

Scarface simply looked at him. "Your choice." The Ventriloquist lifted his arm and Scarface's Tommy Gun shot at Baldwin, spraying lead into his form. Baldwin flew backwards as the man next to him pushed back his chair to avoid Baldwin's falling body. "Anyone else wanna talk up?" 

The crowd hushed. Scarface continued "As I was saying. We got some jogs to do. We're going to take this town to the cleaners. And there ain't no Gatman here to stop us." 

One voice spoke up "Er - who is Gatman?" 

Scarface glared "Gatman as in Gatman and Rogin you fool." The crowd ohed and looked at each other. Scarface continued. "Any more gack talk and they end up like flyglow there." The crowd hushed and listened. 

****** 

Alex slowly walked into the Mortician's office. Death seemed to be following him around these days. The camera floated behind him, humming. He'd just seen the bodies of the two men. They'd been stripped off all their tissues in certain areas of the bodies. One had had his skull revealed. He was glad he couldn't see the expression of horror that would have been revealed with skin. He thought of Dan. Dan would have loved the grisly aspects to this whole case. The Police couldn't offer any explanation for the deaths. Dan would have offered him all sorts of mad ideas from Martians to vampires. And he would have laughed and got on with the job, trying to ignore the horror. God, he missed his friend. But he still had to deal with the case. 

******* 

Daniel tagged another group and ducked around the corner, hugging the wall as the Police car flew past. The city was busy tonight. He heard another alarm sound very close to him and flew off after the sound. Something was definitely going on. Something big. Just let him get through this night and he and Alex could try and figure out what was going on. 

****** 

Scarface sat supported on the desk as reports came in. "No Gatman to stop me." 

Across the desk sat a man shrouded in darkness. "No, but there is a Starman." Scarface hefted his gun "No proglem. We'll just have to feed Stargoy to the fishes. This town is mine." 

****** 

**Chapter 2 - ROTTEN TO THE WICK**

Shade sat in his office pondering his journal entry. His room had been returned to its previous condition in the weeks following Sin's departure and now he watched as the city started to change. Alex and Daniel had both gradually taken on the role. They were very different in styles. Daniel noticed changes in the city and tried to solve them. Alex was more melancholy. This life he'd chosen had already scarred him. Shade felt a touch of sadness. 

The only reason he had any sense of feelings was due to Matt. Alex was unlike Matt in many ways. Alex's brother unfortunately was more like the Matt he had first met. Alex had a much more inquisitive mind that Daniel. He knew the staff could do more and so spent his time trying to prove he was right. Maybe that was his journalistic instinct. Shade wondered if Alex's desire for truths would hurt him some more. However, Alex had a drive to him. His hurt spurred him on to protect the city. Shade had watched as these two prepared themselves for their roles. This year had seen many returning names. He'd paid attention to the return of a Flash. The name had good memories for him. He may have to make a trip to see if this one was worthy of his name. In his opinion those of the name had never lived up to Jay. He was glad that Jay, like Ted, had been given that extra boost of life. He sat back and sipped his tea and looked out over the city. He was still proud how close it was to the original. 

******* 

Daniel pressed the bell for Alex's apartment. Over his shoulder he carried a bag with the jacket stuffed into it and the artist's folio holder which housed the rod. He'd been up all night, stopping various raids throughout the city, whilst dodging the police. The screen flashed and Alex looked out. "Alex, it's Daniel," he said, looking straight into the screen. 

"Wait a sec. I'll buzz you in." The door opened and Daniel walked in, making his way to Alex's door. As he walked up to the door, it opened and a man walked out. Daniel glanced at him as he passed, hit by a wave of recognition to the stranger. Alex stood at the door. "See you tomorrow John." 

The man waved his hand back, "Later kid." Daniel noticed he had the same shade of red in his hair that Alex did, but it was longer and tied back. He'd seen him somewhere before. He was too tired and it would probably come to him later. Alex stood aside and let him in. 

As Alex closed the door, Daniel asked, "Who was that?" 

Alex smiled. "My brother John. I wanted to talk to you about him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know that Melanie and Paul know who we are. I want to tell John." 

"Why? We've only told those people we've had to. Paul got told because we needed help with the staff." 

"He could help us. He's a cop..." 

"Oh great. By the way, John, I'm a vigilante." 

"That's not what I meant. He'd be helpful. He's linked into this as much as I am." 

"Alex, leave this for a bit. We need to sort out the city's problems before we tell anybody else about this. Especially a cop." 

Alex fumed a little "Like you two asked me before you told Paul." 

"That wasn't the same and that worked out. Just let it go for a while. We can talk about this later. When I'm less tired. These attacks are our main problem now." 

"I'll let it go for NOW. What do you know about these attacks?" 

"There is a pattern to them. Last night they accelerated. Multiple attacks at the same time." 

"So if there is a mastermind, then we need to find a way to contact them." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean we need to ask around about who is in charge. We need to start developing contacts as Starman. Starman needs to introduce himself to some of the criminal fraternity. We need information therefore we've got to generate a reputation." 

"Well you're going to have to do that. I need some rest. I've been dodging cops all night." Daniel handed the bag and the staff over to him. "I doubt I'd be that scary while yawning. And there's no way I want to pop anything." 

Alex unlocked the tube and took out the staff. "Fair enough. I'm in a bad mood. I need someone to vent it on." 

"You'll call us if you find anything?" 

"Sure. Go get some sleep." 

****** 

Scarface sat in the darkness. The door opened and Morry walked in. "Er Boss. Boss?" 

A click of heels could be heard as the Ventriloquist made her way across the room. "What is it? This getter ge good for waking me up." 

"Couple more of the boys got tagged by that Starman. Some others just seem to have disappeared." 

"Disappeared? They run off with the stash?" 

"No, they never did the job. They're just gone." 

"Did the Stargoy get them?" The Ventriloquist sat down at the desk, crossing her legs. Picking up the Scarface she sat emotionless. Scarface looked blankly, his arms empty of the gun. Morry wondered if that should make him feel safer. 

"No - they just vanished Boss." 

"Well get somegody to do their jogs. And get me the lackey gosses in here. We're going to take out Stargoy." 

****** 

Alex walked along the alleyway slowly looking around. He'd been here before doing a story but he'd had backup then. This time he was on his own. This was the part of the city which rested under the proper town. This was the part of the city a large part of Opal liked to forget. This was the depths of the Oldtown. Water dripped down and a musty smell filled the air. A faint flashing neon sign showed Alex where he was going. He walked up to the door and paused. Got to get the proper stance. Got to make myself look professional. 

He stepped through the door, the goggles pulled down. As he moved in a little, he stopped steeling himself looking around. The room murmured and looked at him. He took this as his cue. "I'm looking for information." 

The bar looked at him and one or two people laughed. A couple of others shook their heads. 

"I said, I want information." He shot the staff at the ceiling causing splinters of wood to fall down on some of the heavier laughers. "Now, you either talk or I cave this place in on your heads. I want to know who is behind these raids." 

The room hushed and one guy stood up "If we tell you, how does that help us. You're just a freaking vigilante." 

"That's right. I'm not constrained by any laws. Now tell me or you'll need somebody to dig you out of here. I'll be outside if any one of you gets public spirited." Alex turned and stepped back out of the door and floated upwards. I sound so much like a bad trid, he thought. Going to have to practice. It¹s all a matter of getting the right frame of mind and not sounding like a 12 year old trying to act tough. 

****** 

Daniel woke up and got dressed. He'd promised to meet Joe to sort out a deal. It was his first deal in days as the business had gone on the back burner since he had to sort out how to deal with all this hero stuff. Alex had been forced into spending more time covering news stuff, so Daniel had had the Starman to play. They'd decided it was important to establish the presence quickly, especially after Marshall. So it was his turn to have a little time off. He slipped on his coat, putting his spare rod into an inside pocket. He walked out into Oldtown. It wasn't really the Oldtown as the two parts of the city had been rebuilt at the same time, but the old names had stuck. But with the rebuilding the differences between Oldtown and the city had heightened. The Oldtowners were generally viewed as second class next to the glistening buildings of the Opal. Daniel was a rarity, a man with some money who chose to live down here. He wondered what Alex thought of him. He'd only known Alex as a face on the vid. What was he to Alex? Something a little contemptible? What did Mel think of him? 

He walked out onto the street, past some kids playing ball, and made his way quickly to Joe's shop. Their business was over quickly. Joe still kept calling him Lord Daniel, and they chatted and drank tea. After that was done, Daniel walked further into Oldtown, heading to another shop of a friend of his on Besson Avenue. As he rounded the corner heading onto the street he heard the shrieking of an alarm. He reacted almost instinctively looking around. He had to do something. That was why he carried the rod wasn't it. Pulling the rod out he drew up the hood on his coat and pulled it over his head to mask himself. It wasn't much of a disguise, but if he did this quickly he might get away with it. It was times like this he so envied Jack Knight, able to fly in and save the day without a care who knew who he was. Hell, Wally West had worn a mask and everyone still knew that he was the Flash. 

He drew the hood closer and ran towards the alarm. As he came closer to the scene he spotted a man bouncing up and down with anticipation, a rifle in his hands - the lookout obviously and not much of one at that. Daniel decided to put him out of his misery at doing such a bad job and shot at him. The guy fell quickly and Daniel looked round for others. The problem down in Oldtown wasn't going to be getting chased by cops, but getting spotted by someone who knew him. He headed closer to the jewellery store and edged along the wall. One guy ran out laden with bags. Daniel whirled, kicking him against the wall and as he fell back Daniel fired a low powered shot into the man to knock him out. He rolled out of the way as the door exploded around him as bullets hailed through it. 

He crouched by the doorway, readied the rod and shot through the door, in much the same style of those gunfights you saw on the trids. Seeing that was doing no good, mainly because of his poor aim and inability to see who he was shooting at for fear of hitting a bystander he moved back along the outside wall and stood up. Pressing the sequence of buttons on the rod, he rose off the ground and flew through the door¹s shattered remains, firing low level blasts. He caught one guy with a lucky shot and managed to fly up towards the surprisngly low roof to dodge a spray of bullets. This hero game wasn't half as easy as they made it out to be. 

****** 

Alex sat and listened as a weasely little man tried to sell him information. "You know, Mr Starman, this would be mutually beneficial to both of us." 

"Beneficial? How do you mean?" Alex used the voice modulator Daniel and he had had incorporated so people wouldn't notice Starman had two different voices. He¹d realised part of the laughing inside had been that the modulator had been sent for quite a nasally voice. Score one more for stupid. 

"Well, I get you your info and you do some small favours for me." The man was bald with tight set eyes and, to Alex, was displaying a particularly annoying grin. 

"Favours? You think you've got that much to bargain with." 

"The name of who is behind these raids, and I may just be able to tell where they are." 

"Well, that would be quite useful. But I'd have to know more about these favours." 

"Don't let it bother you. We can talk about them after you come back." 

"You really are that confident aren't you? What's your name again?" 

"I'm Beaudine. Now you want to know who's behind this or not?" 

"I suppose so." Alex thought to himself, I hope we don't regret this. 

"Well, the name on the streets is Scarface. Some sort of weirdo. He gives his orders through some bitch called Ventriloquist. Who knows why. He got all the bosses in the area and forced them to sign up." 

"Scarface... And where are they?" 

"I'll find that out for you. So you want more?" 

"Yes, it looks like you have a deal." 

****** 

Daniel sat in his apartment smiling. God, he was glad that was over. He needed to sort out some way of operating at the drop of a hat. He pulled out the recorder from last night and plugged it in. He looked at the screen displaying the red-haired man. Now he knew the face. He shook his head. He just couldn't believe it. It was almost funny. 

The man he'd caught dealing with the thugs last night was his partner's brother John. A man who his brother wanted to tell they were Starman. How the hell was he going to tell Alex his cop brother was a criminal? 

****** 

Next Issue: More death, destruction and gs instead of bs. Daniel tries to decide how to tell Alex, and then walks into his own problems. Find out more in STAR AND STAGE. 

**OPAL HEIGHTS **

The original issues were written to the sounds of:  
Stereophonics Local Boy in the photograph   
Bluetones Solomon bites the worm  
Hurricane #1 Only the strongest will survive.   
And watching Leon Version Integrale and some Alec Baldwin/Meg Ryan movie. 

LETTERS 

Just one this issue from way back when: 

Monsieur Peyton, 

Great Job thus far on Starman DCFS. The latest issue was no let-down from the action and suspense of the first four, as the character-building this time was a real treat. So now there are two Starmen? Great! That's the sort of twist that's perfectly in line with this character. I applaud you on being true to the feel of Robinson's book, while at the same time striking out in a bold new direction. Thanks for the great reading Jason Tippitt 

Thanks Jason. Keeping true to the DCU book is something I intend to keep up. Even though it gets more difficult when they do things like destroy the city. Watch for some Times Pasts coming soon and Melanie is still going to have a major role in the book even though she won't be a Starman. 

This issue goes out to Alex Tam who will have his comprehensive letter published in the letters page next issue and may have kept up with his reading this time around. I really would like some new mail to put in these pages from new and old readers alike. You¹ll have noticed the revamps have been published at the rate of one a week. Well I don¹t intend to keep that up for that much longer, especially as you¹ll be getting new issues amongst the old ones. So far I have up to about issue 30 properly plotted if not written and I¹m probably going to get a better idea how precisely events lead up to issue 50. If anyone wants to write some new Times Pasts for the series then let me know. You¹ll be seeing old and new ones from people like Mr Tippitt, Rob Sutton, Jenny Rampling, myself with other people who are just getting into the series already mentioning an interest in writing one. 

All email to Starman26@hotmail.com 

That's all folks Mark 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Alex and Daniel sat in Alex's apartment. Daniel was very quiet as Alex told him of his encounter with Beaudine. "So we've got the names Scarface and Ventriloquist. I've checked up on the names. If this is info is legit then we're dealing with a gangster dummy."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. Not only that but this... the thing is... hell - this thing fought Batman back in the Twentieth."

"Woah... oh great, we're up against something that fought the Bat. This is serious. What about this Ventriloquist?"

"I haven't found anything out about her yet, but the original was a man, if that tells us anything at all. So we need to sort out going after them."

"Definitely. This thing is in the big leagues." 

"Yeah... I want you to meet Beaudine. We need to see if anyone can spot the differences."

"And how precisely am I going to know it's the right guy?"

"I've got a camera fitted to the helmet. I'll keep an eye on you through that. We can use it other times. It means the two of us can be on scene. We've just got to keep testing and trying stuff out." 

"Ok. So I go make a deal with this Beaudine?"

"And then hopefully we know where to find Scarface so we can stop this."

"I also need to get another jacket off Mel in case I have to operate when you've got the staff."

"Agreed. This work share creates its own little difficulties doesn't it?"

"Too right it does."

**Starman DCFS Issue 5  
Starman DCFS written and created by Mark Peyton   
Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson   
Scarface created by Norm Breyfogle and Alan Grant **

**_STAR AND STAGE_**

The Ventriloquist turned as Morry showed in Hatcher. Hatcher was one of the old men in the gangs of Opal. He'd not only survived Marshall's control, he'd flourished under it. Scarface lifted his gun and pointed. "You're Hatcher, right?"

Hatcher scowled behind his beard, "Yeah."

"Hard man eh? Well, hard man, I want you to do something. I want you to set a trap."

Hatcher folded his arms. "Who for?" 

"Starman. Think you can handle it?" 

"The Starman? And how we supposed to do that?"

"Well, I'll give you a name. You tail him. He should lead you straight to Stargoy."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." Scarface moved forwards "You want this or you wanna explore the river?"

"I'll do it. No one is quite sure what's in that sludge." 

"Good the man's name is Geaudine."

Hatcher raised his eyes, then said "Beaudine?"

"That's what I said. Follow him and Stargoy should come a running." 

********* **

Daniel hefted the bag up to the roof, Alex following carrying the staff and helmet. He pressed the button and the door slid open. He looked out onto the Opal, the glistening lights of Generax shone to the East. To the West stood the Star Tower. Daniel smiled and remembered how Shade spoke with venom in his voice when he mentioned the Tower. That had always struck Daniel as odd, because the Shade very rarely rose to anything more than a sarcastic comment. He pulled on the jacket, fastening it slowly, checking all the pockets were sealed, and then turned to Alex. Alex looked over him and smiled. "Does this still strike you as weird?"

"What being Starman? Hell, yeah but I wouldn't give it up."

"Me neither." Alex handed him the helmet. "Now remember I'll talk to you through the earpiece till you meet Beaudine. Then you're on your own. I'm going to go see Mel and get another jacket." 

"Understood. Well, tell her hi from me."

"Sure I will. Anything else?" Alex winked. 

"Leave it out." 

"Sure Daniel. I'll tell her hi. Now get going."

Daniel strapped on the helmet, checked the earpiece, pulled down the goggles, passed the staff from one hand to the other and flew up. "Don't wait up."

********* **

**LATER**

Alex rang the bell to Melanie's apartment. It buzzed.

"Yes?" 

"Mel, it's Alex." The door buzzed again and slid open. Alex stepped in. The camera had worked and Daniel had met Beaudine. He'd left Daniel to deal with Beaudine's simpering on his own. If Daniel was going after Scarface that left him to deal with any more raids. And for that he needed a jacket. No press had any decent shots of the Starman yet, so people wouldn't notice if the costume wasn't spot on.

********* **

Daniel came around, squinting his eyes. His leg felt sore from where he'd been hit. Alex had signed off and he'd been left dealing with Beaudine when all hell had broken loose. By the time he'd spotted the thugs, someone had shot him with some sort of dart from a distance. He'd tried to keep fighting, but he'd been drugged up and they quickly overpowered him. And then he'd woken up in some sort of cage, minus his jacket, helmet, and most importantly : the staff. Well, at least he might have found where Scarface was.

********* **

Melanie opened the door and let Alex in. He smiled at her "Daniel says to say hello."

"Why do you always call him Daniel, Alex?"

"It's because... well, my friend was Dan. Daniel isn't him, and I'd rather not replace Dan by calling Daniel Dan. If that makes any sense."

"Some. Daniel seems to like it. Shade said it had a little to do with his childhood."

"Really. So he's known Shade since he was a kid?"

"Presumably. I know I got told about the Shade, but that was always in stories connected to Granddad Jack."

"Ditto with my family."

"But Daniel has known him since he was a kid. Supposedly Shade and his family go way back, but neither of them want to tell me about it."

"They might in time. We don't know that much about each other for all we've been forced together."

"Yeah, we should get to know each other better." 

"I think Daniel would like that."

"But I don't think Shade would be up for a night out." 

"No, I can't really see him clubbing."

It's funny when you think how old he is. He doesn't look that much older than us."

"No, he doesn't. Listen, can I have the jacket? I've got to get out in case more raids start up."

***********

The spotlight shone onto the cage, blinding Daniel. Well, it was... not better than darkness, but it did mean something was happening. He heard the click of heels coming towards him. He turned to face them, his eyes still blurred. If he was lucky the staff might be near. He heard a voice "So, you're Stargoy?"

"Pardon?" he replied, his eyes squinting, trying to see. 

"You're Stargoy the Starman."

"Possibly. It depends what day of the week it is."

"Smartass huh? Well smartass, I'm Scarface and you're chicken liver." 

Daniel smiled, still unable to see. "Really. Can I just ask - you ever fought Batman?"

"The Gat - yeah." 

"Cool. And was he scared by the chicken liver comment?" His eyes were finally clearing. He'd be able to see Scarface and if the staff was nearby, get out of here.

"Why you! Why you think you're so clever? You're gehind gars without your staff."

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." He could make out the shape of two people, one stood back from the other.

"I got asked not to kill ya, gut I'm sorely tempted." 

Daniel smiled and looked at those present, finally able to see. The person to the back was a man, hefting an assault rifle. Carrying what he presumed to be Scarface was a leggy blonde. Not just any blonde - Karen! His face dropped as one of his ex-girlfriends smiled back at him.

***********

Alex pulled on the jacket and checked his rod. He still didn't feel right with one of these. Not like he felt when he held the staff. Daniel was down in Oldtown, and the majority of the raids had taken place near the openings between Oldtown and the city. So it was to one of them he was heading. Alarms had already started to sound and the Police in their hover cars were responding. He flew towards Burnham Street, where Opal connected to one of the nightclub areas of Oldtown. It had been trendy to go clubbing down in the Old', but that had always led to antagonism between town and city residents

He'd taken it steadily, not wanting to draw police attention. He swooped down onto Burnham Street. The alarms were ringing. A ground car had been rammed through a window, smoke billowing up. People stood to the edges waiting for the true crime to finish so the little crimes could start. In the corner of his eye he saw three figures running off. He started after them as the crowds poured into the chaos. 

Alex flew on closing his eyes slightly, concentrating on the cause, rather than the result. His unease was shattered by a soul-rendering scream. He quickened his speed, flying in a crescent over the corner of the building, to be met by a green mist, peppered with skeletal figures. He looked past it to see it clutching at one of the thugs stripping his arm of skin. The man's face was a picture of agony. As Alex was transfixed, one of the skeletons turned to face him and flew at him silently screaming. Alex whirled backwards, blasting at the skeleton, which taunted him with its silence, as he was unable to stop it tearing through the man. He blasted hopelessly as the fog threw particles of itself at him. He dodged one, veering to the left, leaving him a little disorientated. Quickly he looked back to see the last of the mist seep away down further into the Undertown. There was no way to follow it. Looking over the now discarded wretch he'd at least figured out what had killed those homeless guys in the morgue. Now he had only those little problems of finding the 'thing' and stopping it. He floated down to catch his breath, and to check if there were any clues.

***********

Daniel slumped back against the bars of the cage, a little agasp. "What is it, goy? Seen a ghost?" Scarface demanded. Karen just smiled at him, no hint of anything, except quiet malevolence on her face. He just couldn't believe it. When he told current lovers about his past he never really said anything about Karen. Nor did he say_ oh yeah and one is a criminal mastermind_. He looked at the shades covering her eyes. She didn't seem to have said anything, so he was going to try and ignore it. And just do his job. 

He sent out a little signal probing for the staff. The first thing they'd done properly as Starman was to have Paul connect the staff to them. What most people didn't realise, and there was no reason for them to, is that the staff only truly worked for those whose brainwaves it was attuned to. The staff was currently attuned to Daniel and Alex. With this control over it they could stop anyone else misusing it and, here was the clincher, control the staff from a distance. Daniel smiled right back at Karen. He didn't even have to see it. It was stashed in an office behind him, unguarded, but locked away. He tilted it in the air so it aimed this way and flung himself to the floor. 

Scarface spluttered, "What?" as a beam tore through the wall behind him and through the cage. 

The rod flew through the hole. Daniel kept to the floor controlling the rod by mental remote control. He'd have to thank Alex for continually pushing him to learn what the staff could do. It shot the guy with the assault rifle squarely in the chest. Daniel looked up as he heard heels clattering across the floor. He could stop Scarface now, but it meant shooting Karen. He hesitated for a second and that second cost him the shot. Karen ducked into an open door and was gone. Daniel cursed, calling the staff to him and got himself out of the cage. It was obvious Scarface's ideas were still firmly routed in the Twentieth because he wasn't sure how he'd have dealt with an energy entrapment. He started after Karen. He had to try and stop her, even if it meant the Police knowing who the Starman was.

He moved slowly through the building, dealing quickly with those henchmen of Scarface's that presented themselves. Further down the corridors he could hear the rattle of heels on a metal floor. That was the way he headed, quickening his pace. A blonde-haired man leapt out of a doorway attacking him with an energy blade. Daniel blocked his attack with the staff, kicking out his feet from under him. The man fell to the floor and Daniel turned the staff on him, stunning him quickly. He kept running after Karen and rounded a corner to find himself face to face with her brandishing an assault pistol at him. Scarface was nowhere to be seen. "Give it up," he said, trying to hide the shock in his voice. 

Karen kept the gun leveled at him. "Danny, why would I do that? Even if you capture me Scarface is long gone."

"Karen, why are you doing this?" He aimed the staff at her, readying the barrier if he needed it. 

"Because I can. Because I want to. Shocked meek little Karen could do this? You don't know. You never knew me."

"Put the gun down, Karen. It's over."

"No Danny - it isn't." She stepped back and struck a button to the side of her. A portal opened in the ceiling and she shot up through it. The portal quickly sealed. Daniel blasted at it, but the portal held. He whirled around, racing to find a way up. The corridors seem to close in on him. He headed for the office that they'd held the staff in. Flying into it, he spotted the rest of his gear. He stopped for a second. As he listened he could hear a slight hum and his stomach dropped. They'd rigged the building. There was no time to find the way out. Pulling on his helmet, he aimed the staff at the ceiling, powering it up to full blast and seared a hole in the ceiling. He started to fly up firing, carving a way out as the building began to explode beneath him. He could feel the heat at his feet as he shot through the roof and just kept going. He glanced down to see the building - an old movie theater - erupt into flames. The flames danced at his feet. 

As the flames engulfed the building he hovered, looking around, but he just couldn't see Karen._ Damn. At least he was alive and Scarface was disrupted._ He pulled on his jacket. _He had work to do. And he had to see if he could find Karen._

**Next issue:** You've heard a lot about him, but how did Andrew Marshall come to find the Star staff and take on the mantle of Starman. And how does that origin affect the current holders of the title. The First in the life of Andrew Marshall - INNOCENCE.

**_OPAL HEIGHTS_**

Just one this week:

I read your Starman ª4 (now #2 Chap 2 - Mark), a mere three weeks after you sent it to me:) I think you have a great directorial vision. I'm not sure that the words mean exactly what I want to say - but point is, your sentences are clear and each express an action that I can easily see manifest in a comic panel. That's great! On the other hand, I found this issue to have a curt, choppy narrative style that I didn't see before - the text didn't seem to flow. 

The shadow creature was great! Suitably creepy and well-described. I liked when he was shot above the eyes, or where they would have been:) Sin is, as ever, a great villain as well.

ª5 (now #3) was your best yet! You've got a lot of interesting ideas here- the Starman role being reminiscent of crimson Fox's dual possessors, the interesting setups for the new villains, and the quick but sensible decision of Melanie. I like the quiet comedown after last issue's heavy action - well sure, there were dissonant moments like the discovery of Sin's latest victim, but the pacing of the events was well executed. If anything, maybe the interludes were a bit too short. 

Alex

**_Well, thankyou Alex. Alex (for those who don't know) runs the Starman Webpage - a must if you want to know more about the history. Lets take him up on some of those points. The old Issue 4 was my least favourite issue I've written of anything so far. It really was a chore to write but that was the structure I decided on and I stuck to it. I'm glad everyone likes the action sequences because they really are what takes the effort to write. But then I don't suppose you'd be that interested in an issue that was completely dialogue- Damn:) I'd honestly never thought about Crimson Fox when I came up with the idea of two Starmen. It was just an attempt at a twist because generally in these origins it is all set up for one person to become the hero of the title and I wanted to play against that. The quieter issues are going to be just as important to the series as the action ones. If not more so. My favourite issues of the current Starman series are the interludes between stories. Talking of interludes - the short segments in the new issue 3 were designed to act in much the same way as the one page interludes that appeared at the end of the Sins of the Father storyline in DCU Starman. So please more letters. _**

This issue was written to the sounds of:

Livener - _Ten Miles High_   
and  
Robbie Williams - _Angels_ (don't start). 

Any email and comments to me at Starman26@hotmail.com

That's one month of releases done. I can start on the new issues soon 8)  
see ya   
Mark 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Begin recording.

Let me start my story here. I am what some would call a superhero. It's not a title I use yet. Heck, I've not been at this long. I'll try my best and hope I live up to the name. Last guy who held the name died for an ideal. One day I hope I'm brave enough to do the same. My name is Andrew Marshall and I'm something like the tenth Starman.

**Starman DCFS Issue 6  
Starman DCFS written and created by Mark Peyton   
Andrew Marshall created by Mark Peyton **

**_A Tale of Times Past - INNOCENCE - Andrew Marshall 2124_**

I've not held the name long. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm trying to get it all straight in my own head. I look over at the staff and I can't believe it is in my possession. I've decided to keep a record so that I don't get forgotten like the last holder of the name. I heard rumours that he opposed some Corp and paid the price. One day I hope I will find out the truth, but today I'll just tell you the start of my tale.

Where to start? I was born in Gotham in 2097. I never knew my dad properly. He was killed in a gunfight between some cops and criminals. Mum and I never got the exact details. I had a string of 'uncles' after that while I grew up and my main aim was to get out of Gotham as soon as I could.

I wandered America looking for a cause really. Had a mad idea about following Superman, but when a guy's supersonic it's a little difficult.

My Mom died and I found myself left some money by an 'uncle'. Surprising really, I never thought the guy had liked me much. Coming into the money threw up a whole new range of possibilities. Business ideas flashed by me. A cousin appeared out the woodwork when the scent of cash was in the air. I kept on travelling and a good thing too.

I arrived in a place near to Crossroads on my way to some place. I think it was New Orleans. Someone had said that the reason most people came to Crossroads was to pass through it. I found a place to stay and went to a bar to get a drink and relax after travelling. The place seemed fairly normal, though I entered cautiously cause I didn't fancy getting into a fight that night. There were a couple of guys playing pool, but other than that it was very quiet. I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, looking to see what was on tv. It was then I noticed the man.

He was quite burly, a short man with rosy cheeks and sideburns down his cheek, while his head was bald. There was something trustworthy about him. I got my drink and made my way down the bar to him. He looked at over me silently, taking me in. I put out my hand to him and said, "Andy Marshall."

He smiled and said quietly, "I know. Fate told me to meet you here."

I stepped back and looked at him. "Excuse me???"

The man put out his hand and said in that soft voice, "My name is Mr Brooks. I've been waiting for you. I'm here to change your life, Andrew."

I sipped my beer. "How do you know me?"

"Fate picked you out, Andrew. You're looking for a purpose. I'm here to show you that purpose and give you a new name. If you're up to the challenge."

"That depends on what it is."

Brooks nodded. "I'm here to help you become a hero."

Now you can guess this threw me a bit. Brooks sounded genuine and told me of a place to the West of where we were, that held an item that would be important to me. One thing kept springing to mind as we talked of this item, a staff, and that was a story my Mom had told me called Aladdin. I tried to pick up any hint of a set-up as he spoke to me, but everything he said seemed to put me at my ease. Looking back I should be glad he chose me.

********* **

From across the bar, a short Asian man watched the scene. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. Andrew Marshall would not realise the role this creature would play in his life for years. The man watched the exchange and listened to his Master's instructions.

********* **

Brooks told me time was of the essence. The Staff had been lost for a number of years, but he had located it after a long search. Unfortunately his method had led a Tech Style operative to the same discovery and now Brooks worried that we might be too late. Tech Style was a mainly military corp which provided security and armament. Mention of a Corp unnerved me more than anything else had, but Brooks calmed me and we set off.

The place was up in the mountains. Brooks said it had once been the retirement home of some hero or other. It dawns on me I should have asked more questions about how he knew all this sort of stuff. I guess it is only hindsight that makes you look for things like that. This was the first event that changed my life. Questions weren't much on my mind, especially with the threat of the Corp.

The car moved up the road steadily, but nowhere fast enough for me. The house was fairly isolated, generating its own power, beholden to no one. Brooks pulled the car up and I think expected me to be more impressed than I was. It was a nice house and all, but didn't really float my boat. We got out and walked over to the door so Brooks could let us inside. He explained that the true prizes of this place were hidden beneath the house in caverns that ran almost the length of the mountains. I nodded, becoming more impressed with this place at the thought of hidden caves. 

We made our way through the dusty house. There were busts of various people faced by masked heroes. Thinking back I wished I'd looked at those closer, but Brooks hurried us on. He led me to a door set back into an archway and keyed in a code to open it. "Down there is the staff you seek. You want to change your life then you find that staff and that staff alone. Honesty is the key. Only the staff, you understand?" He looked to me and I nodded, visions of old Aladdin cartoons flashing before my eyes. With no light I started down the stairs towards my goal.

********* **

The Asian man walked up slowly behind Brooks and stood silently. 

Brooks looked to him and smiled. "It is started. He has been offered the chance to be a hero, and the obstacle by which he will fall. We wait and see if our Master's infinite wisdom has picked the right man."

The Asian man nodded and listened. He could hear the far off approach of prey and he knew today would be a good day.

********* **

The stairs swerved and arched as I walked down them. The first shift in them had caught me by surprise and I'd slowed my descent, being careful not to trip with enthusiasm. At the end of the long descent I saw a sharp light as I entered into the caverns. My visions of Aladdin's cave were replaced by what appeared to be a much more sombre place. Plush carpet was laid down along corridors flanked by glass cases. Old costumes of long dead heroes, surrounded by memorabilia. I'd heard of the collections of people like Alan Scott whispered, but I never thought I'd see a similar place. Questions flooded my mind to ask Brooks when I got back to the surface. I walked down the centre aisle past the long green coat of a man who seemed to have had a thing for guns. The name meant little to me and I started to look in earnest for the staff. It dawned on me that I hadn't asked Brooks whom the staff had belonged to. My knowledge of heroes was fairly limited to those who kept showing up in the TV specials. I knew for certain Superman had never had a staff, so that dealt with at least half the TV specials. The glass case displays started to blur with no sign of a staff. 

I started to run along the carpeted corridors. As I moved along one something struck me. All the cases on this row appeared to be for the same person. A guy in a bird mask, who seemed to have had a thing for medieval weapons. There was a mixture amongst the weapons as I looked closer, with what appeared to be a gun there too. I was interested in learning more about this guy, though the numerous costumes appeared to have been worn by different people. First things first though and finding the staff was what I was there for. 

The next aisle presented me with my goal in an attractive display. Laid across some sort of perspex there was a long golden staff with a curved hook at the end of it. A simple design, dotted with all manner of buttons and lights. The name by it read Starman VII's staff. I remember thinking that having a number in your name was a fairly silly codename. Looking over the case there didn't appear to be an easy way to open it. Therefore I was going to have to break it open. I ran back to the birdman's display and found that far easier to open. Reaching inside I took out one of the maces and went back to the staff. 

As I raised the mace to bring it down I could hear the echo of footsteps emanating from the direction of the stairs. The mace crashed down shattering the glass. I brought up my arms to shield my face and eyes as it did. To my side I could hear the footsteps getting ever closer as I reached into the case and plucked the staff from the display. It hummed slightly, almost soothingly as my hand moved to the array of switches on it. I found myself a little entranced by this golden object, its hook end very pleasing to my eyes, but I was jolted back into reality by voices. I looked around the room for somewhere to hide when I spied the light of day coming in cautiously from a vent up on the ceiling. I pressed the larger of the buttons on the array and was flung backwards as a blast shot out. 'OK,' I thought, 'not the button for flying.' My fingers slipped to a slightly smaller button and I pressed that willing myself to fly. Come to think of it now I don't know why I assumed the staff could help me fly. Maybe it was looking at all the birdman displays. 

The staff pulled me with it as I held on for dear life aiming it at the opening. The blast had managed to widen the gap, but had also attracted attention as I heard the footsteps running. I didn't realise it at first, concentrating as I was on holding on, but in my other hand I was still holding the mace. I managed to figure out how to hover and aimed the staff at the hole, firing to widen it enough. Behind me I could now hear voices as a broad Texan accent gave instructions. I fired at the hole, but could no longer wait for it to be wide enough. Fear propelled me to fly through the narrow gap, catching my arm as I did. 

I shot out into the blue sky, desperately breathing, the pain in my arm registering. Behind me I could see a figure flying towards the hole. I looked down at my bleeding arm and saw the mace still in it weighing it down. Solving two problems at once I dropped the mace back down the hole into the path of my flying assailant. I heard a thud, but didn't look back aiming the staff to send me as far away as I could get.

***********

Pulse fell back into the cavern, clutching his face. Blood streamed from his nose as he lowered himself to the floor. Spinner, commander of Tech Style Operative Group B, pointed to Scythe. "Get after him and report back when he stops running." Scythe nodded placing his hand on his wrist and heading up in his familiar hands crossed movement. Spinner surveyed the scene slowly and turned to the two men and one woman still with him. "I want this place secured. It looks as if our prey has already run, but just in case lock down this house. Detain anyone you find here. I'm going after Scythe. I hope I don't have to sort any mess out when I get back." The others nodded understanding the instruction.

Tech Style Operative Group B had been together for 3 years. Spinner, the team commander, was a career operative, extremely interested in achieving his quotas. There had been talk of him sacrificing a squad member to insure a complete mission, but no one mentioned it in case he decided to single them out. His abilities were psionic in nature, using his mind to enhance his ability flying and in creating psi webs. His second in command was one Mirage, an illusionist. There were various stories about her rise in rank too, but as she was currently Spinner's lover they were normally left unvoiced except by people on terminal career and life tracks. Complimenting these two were a duo of flyers, Pulse and Scythe, and a long range specialist, Bolt. This was a team used in retrievals.

The three who had remained behind began to scour the underground museum. Pity them as they live out their last moments.

***********

I flew headlong away from the mountain retreat. I didn't have any clue where I was heading for. All I knew was I had to get away from whoever those people had been. At this point I was starting to get caught up in the idea of being a hero, I had the resources, hell I was flying. I mean how cool was that. I don't know whether I was reconciling all the thrill or whether I really hadn't spotted the Tech Style symbol on the guy the mace had struck. Looking back I keep thinking of things I would have changed. Other ways of solving my problem - going low key, I don't know. This was my first taste of the sheer exhilaration of not only flying, but in some small part stepping onto the road of being a hero. It's easy to reconcile people into black and white at times like that. I mean, I'd done nothing wrong so there for I was the good guy. Of course I wasn't taking into account possibly maiming someone with the mace or how guilty I looked running. No, in my mind I was this new born hero. I sit here and I think how stupid I was and how I sure won't let something like that happen again. I can't guarantee it, I know myself too well and that's why I've still not publicly taken on the Starman name. 

I banked down into a valley, running a dust trail behind me as I dropped closer to the ground. First mistake. I was holding onto the staff two handed now, my bleeding arm throbbing and finally getting through to my senses that I was hurt. Playing with the different settings I fired off a few shots till I realised which buttons related to what function of the staff. I dropped down to the ground and stood still, catching my breath. 

Looking down at my arm I saw the blood seeping through. My jacket had been torn through and my shirt, into my arm. I didn't really have the time or the resources to clean it so I ripped some of my shirt and bound it tight. God bless action movies. I'm probably lucky, looking back, that my arm got hurt, because the pain forced me to stop and meant I started to think. Thinking meant preparing in case anyone came after me. 

***********

Bolt had left the other two surveying the downstairs. When they had arrived they had had little time to properly secure the above house. He swept his crossbow in an arc across the hallway. The dust had settled from years of neglect so heavily that where people had walked was shown by footprints. He could make out those of the Squad and another pair, presumably those of the fugitive. Bolt continued to move slowly along the ground floor. He was a specialist in urban fighting and tracking, and liked to compare himself to Oliver Queen. Truthfully he was nowhere in the same league. Behind him stalked Mr Sin, walking leaving no footprints in the dust. He had been given the task of eliminating the intruders onto the planned origin of the Marshall boy. From behind his shades he was contemplating ways for Bolt to join Mr Queen in the only thing they would soon have in common.

Bolt's muffled screams caught the heightened senses of Mirage, even though she was still in the basement. "Follow me," she shouted to Pulse, "that fool Bolt's gone and found someone." She shot up the stairs far faster than the still disorientated Pulse, casting a multitude of illusion forms ahead of her to mislead any would be attacker. She found Bolt pinned by his own crossbow shafts to the wall, his throat slit open and a pool of blood forming at his feet. Mirage kept her face steely as she had her illusion forms spread out. 'Where the hell was Pulse,' she thought. At the corner of her eye she caught a bright flash of red as Mr Sin removed his shades. Whirling she brought up her wrist blaster. "Freeze, you're surrounded. I am a Tech Style operative and you are under arrest. Place your hands up and step slowly towards me."

Sin considered her with disdain. "You think that your pitiful attempts at threatening me and fooling me will work. I serve the one true Master." Sin's glowing red eyes were the last thing Mirage saw.

***********

I'd been thinking of how I could make best use of my surroundings. The dust cloud when I'd landed had been a really stupid mistake, but it gave me an idea. I hid behind some rocks jutting out of the valley wall. At the mouth I could see two men hovering, neither of which was the one I'd dropped the mace onto. I squinted, bringing my hand up to block out the sun and saw that one appeared to be carrying some sort of staff too. The two moved as one into the valley. Now I had to see if my preparations had worked.

Lingering at the centre of the valley was some of the dust and sand I'd disturbed. The man carrying what appeared to be a Scythe lowered himself into the midst of the dust cloud. He swirled his weapon in front of him, cutting through the dust as he attempted to dissipate him. I edged to the side of the rocks and aimed my Staff at his hovering companion. The energy shot from the curved hook at the end of the staff and hurled me backwards with its sheer force. I didn't see it hit its target, being sprawled on the ground, but rose to find the Scythe man bearing down on me. I rolled as the Scythe struck the ground where I had been. The man pulled freeing his weapon from where it had imbedded. I brought up my own staff striking at his grasp. The Scythe fell to the ground as he kicked at me. In these close quarters I didn't have a real chance. My fighting experience had been based on bar brawls when I'd been stupid enough to open my mouth. This guy was a trained killer, he was a Corper. I was lucky that my other shot seemed to have taken out his companion. Pressing my finger down hard on the control panel I shot out from the path of his attack. He touched a button on his control panel and the Scythe flew into his outstretched hand.

I flew into the sky running through options. I was untrained, using a device I had no idea of the capability of, and facing a man who worked for the premier power in the world. Things didn't look good, but I swooped around to face the man as he shot into the air towards me. I tried firing again, panic setting in as I missed. He raised the wicked blade and caught me with it as he passed. The pain struck me as my previous wound also broke through the adrenaline. He turned and came flying back. I twisted and let fly a number of blasts. I wasn't getting taken without a fight. With one I caught him a glancing blow and his attack was thrown off. I flew at him firing again, with Scythe trying to block the blasts by swirling his staff. Another two got through, and his actions were and reactions were slowing. I flew up at a right angle to him and brought my feet crashing down on him. His concentration was shot and he fell spiralling to land on the desert floor, close to his companion. I looked down at them both and fired another shot to buy me time to escape.

The trip back to the house was slow, as my arms ached from their cuts. I also had no idea what was waiting for me there. I flew in cautiously using the house's windows to look through. From the outside everything seemed to be fine, and there was no sign of the other Corpers. I went inside... and found their dead bodies decorating one room in a macabre sight.

When I was a kid you could always read the big origin story in the comics. If this is to be mine, then what I found has forced me to stop and think about what I am going to do. All this happened a few weeks ago. I thought I was getting over what I found, but nothing in my life prepared me for the death at the house. Trying to talk about it just proved I'm not over it. I can't get the face of that woman's eyes looking at me. Brooks was nowhere to be found, and as it is I have to assume it was him who carried out the killings. Nothing has shown up on the news, not even blaming it on some terrorists or anything. I guess I'm lucky that no one got a clear look at my face, but I guess I'm probably considered prime suspect for the murders. 

My name is Andrew Marshall. I hope one day I sort myself out and become Starman. For now I have some thinking to do. I'm not ready. I have no idea what it means. I got lucky in the fight and luck isn't going to see me through. Luckily I've still got the money which means I can afford the time. One night soon maybe you'll see a new star in the sky. 

End recording.

***********

Mr Sin sat on the mountain side and listened to his Master's instructions. Keep an eye on the boy and let nature run its course. The rot was already there. Andrew Marshall had started down the road set for him. He should feel honoured. Without the Master's interest the boy would not have amounted to anything.

***********

Dedicated to Jericho Vilar

***********

**Next issue:** Back to 2150 and a Night out on the town the Star cast will remember. See lots more of Opal and all sorts of other nice things. Which is next week which is nice.

***********

**_OPAL HEIGHTS_**

You see this issue used to have letters but as it originally used to be issue 26 of the DCF series they referred to bits you haven't seen yet so they went. Issue 26 is an important issue for my Starman which I will duly explain once we get there again. With the reissuing I thought it only fair to release this one early and not keep you hanging on for ages to read some of Andrew Marshall's origin. So this became the first Times Past, quite apt really. The second one will be along this month, then Month 3 DCFS opens up with a brand spanking new issue. 

Not a lot to say really. I'll gibber when DCFS is going full steam

This issue was written over a few months, but the main tracks responsible were My Little Empire by the Manic Street Preachers and History Repeating by the Propellorheads with Shirley Bassey.

Any email and comments to me at [Starman26@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:starman26@hotmail.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

**Starman DCFS Issue 7  
Starman DCFS written and created by Mark Peyton   
Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson **

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

Daniel looked around the room. Where the hell was it? He flung up the seat covers. It had to be here somewhere. His face was still a little bruised from the quick exit from the theatre, but he'd managed to get most of the scars healed up. He pulled on his shirt and smartened himself up. It might not be a High class original, but it didn't look too shabby. The three of them were supposed to be off out tonight. He took his jacket off the chair and brushed it down, pulling his hair back, tying it up and, sighing, checking the mirror. The only reason he was doing this was because Mel would be there. He'd much rather be out looking for Karen. It was the Shade's visit that had forced him into this.

EARLIER

Daniel flung his jacket at the chair and walked over to the side. He felt a chill behind him, but didn't turn around. He knew the feeling of old. He poured his drink and turned to face the Shade. "Hello."

"Young Daniel, how are you?" 

"Bruised, but alive."

"I see. Were you successful?"

"Not really. I might have stopped this bout of crimes, but those behind them got away." 

"It's always the way. Who were they?"

"One was an old villain called Scarface."

"Oh, the dummy. I never met it. It generally kept itself to Gotham. The other was?"

"She... do you remember me telling you about Karen?"

"Yes - the bookseller?"

"That's right. Well, she's changed careers."

"From Bookseller to Mastermind," Shade smiled slightly, "an interesting career move. So, your former belle is an enemy now. How does that make you feel?"

Daniel sat down cradling his drink. "Like shit. I thought I knew her. I cared about her and I had her hold a gun to me today."

"Well, women will always remain a mystery. To your mind was she the same person?"

"She kept her eyes hidden, but she told me she wasn't the person I knew. I don't know, but I need to find her. She knows I'm Starman."

"Ah. But that's not all that's troubling you is it?"

Daniel smiled. "We've known each other too long. No, there's something else. I have to decide whether to tell Alex something... about his brother."

Shade walked around the room. "You mean John. And what is that?"

"He's dirty. Alex's big brother is one of the corrupt cops that's slipped through the net."

"I wondered if either of you would find this out."

"You mean you knew?"

"Yes, I've known for some time. Why do you think he wasn't involved in Sin's hunt? Sin and his Master knew that John dabbled. They probably knew through Marshall."

"What should I do? Should I tell him?"

"That is for you to decide. Alex's ancestor Matt O'Dare was a crooked cop when I met him. People change. Matt became a true hero, and a truer friend, but that was because he chose to change."

"But Alex is thinking of telling him we're Starman."

"Then you have a hard decision to make. I cannot tell you what to do. It is your choice."

"I know. I have to think about this." 

"You need to take a break. You need, as Melanie quite rightly pointed out, to get to know your partner."

"But..."

"No buts. Melanie made a valid point and you are going to enjoy yourself. I didn't think you needed pushing to spend time with her."

"Ok. I can look tomorrow night."

"Good - now sleep. I have work to do. How telling that I am now a protector rather than a rogue."

"I'd never dare suggest you were a good guy."

Shade smiled. "Quite. Well, sleep well."

NOW

The doorbell rang. Daniel walked across and opened the door. Melanie smiled at him, dressed in a simple green dress, a long black coat over the top. "Ready?"

Daniel nodded and shut the door behind him. "Where's Alex?"

"Downstairs. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine. Yesterday just took it out of me."

"Come on, let's get some drinks in." 

They made their way downstairs. Daniel complimented Mel on her dress, she smiled and commented on how she'd never seen him dressed smartly. Alex stood in a grey suit, tapered back and a collarless white shirt.

"Don't we all look very dapper tonight. Let's go show Opal our stuff," he said smiling.

Daniel nodded slightly. "Where are we going?"

Alex said, "Well we're in the town now. Lets start here and move our way up."

Melanie smiled. "Sounds fine to me." She took both their arms and started to walk. "Where to, Daniel?"

Daniel pondered for a second. "The Griffon is fairly close, then on into the French district. If you want we can try another place in the Demon Quarter."

"We could try that. It's your call Daniel. It's your town." Alex said, looking over Melanie's head.

They walked along the street, crossing over to avoid a gang boisterously marking their turf. They soon reached the Griffon, and Daniel held open the door. Melanie walked in first and smiled at him, Alex followed and winked. They made their way to the bar.

The Griffon was a pub. It had been set up by some of those rescued by the Shade, Matt O'Dare and Jack Knight from the Poster Demon. These people had been plucked from various places and eras, but through three selfless acts the people had been set free, released into the Twentieth century, their lives for the most part gone. Some of them decided to remain in Opal, even after it was rebuilt. And so the City, or more precisely the Oldtown, had gained new districts, collectively called the Demon Quarter. There had been a large number of English amongst those captured, due largely to the Demon having started its journey in England. Merrit, the Demon's possessor, had been a student at Oxford and had held a dislike for his countrymen. There had been many petty decisions behind some of his earliest choice of victims. And so Opal gained a distinct English segment amongst its French contingent. Where the French districts were very much styled on the Parisian boulevards, the English set up pubs, pie shops and other distinctively Victorian places. The two elements lived peacefully next to each other, unlike their respective countries, extolling their European ideals amongst a sea of Americans. Daniel felt at home in these places, due to his family's English descent. The Shade kept well away, staying to the French districts, as these places felt like someone scratching at the wounds that still lingered from his 'banishment' from England.

The three ordered their drinks and managed to find a table. "What do you think?" Daniel asked, sipping his pint.

"Let my drink settle and I'll tell you," Alex replied.

Melanie said, "Very nice. This your local?"

Daniel smiled. "Yep. I do some dealing here and swap some tales. Family history was always very big in my family, so some of these people were interested. Especially those whose parents were out of time by a century. Come to think, of it your two families are nearly worshipped here. These places wouldn't have existed without them."

Alex sipped his drink. "I guess not. It seems family is important to all of us. I wonder why?"

"Well my dad made sure I knew about the heroes who were my ancestors, especially when Marshall was sullying the name." Melanie said, smiling at Daniel.

"My dad met him, when he was starting out. It seemed the thing to do. A Dare meeting the Starman."

Daniel looked at Alex, "What happened?" 

"They solved a case, but my dad always said there was already something dark about him."

"My dad refused to meet him. Marshall was sorely pissed off about that. I mean all the other Starmen since Granddad Jack had had Knight family blessing."

Daniel smirked. "And do we?"

Melanie smiled at him, then Alex. "Oh I'd say so."

"You call him Granddad Jack, but surely he can't have been?" Alex asked.

"No, he was something like my great great Grandfather, but we just called him Granddad Jack. It was easier. He was family that was all that mattered."

The three continued to talk, finishing their drinks, while in the City an impromptu press conference had been called.

***********

The press gathered about in front of the dais muttering. The news agencies had been contacted by the Press office of the OCPD, as the Opal Division of the Police Corp liked to be called. Commissioner Davis had called for this conference after the previous night's events. He strode onto the stage and the crowd hushed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thankyou for coming. Last night the city suffered a great deal. The intensive gang activity has been dealt with and hopefully the situation is under control now. But I didn't call you here to discuss that. Involved in at least one of the major incidents last night was the new Starman. His actions resulted in the destruction of the historic Hayes Theatre. We simply cannot stand by as a vigilante operates without check in this city. To this end I'm setting up a Taskforce to locate the Starman. I will not let the Starman name be further sullied. If this person is to continue to operate they will do so sanctioned or they will be hunted down."

***********

The three moved through the French district. Both Alex and Daniel noticed the lack of alarms which had acted as their soundtrack for the last couple of nights. Melanie had noticed how quiet Daniel seemed, and had sent Alex to the bar to get the drinks, so she could talk to him alone. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just got stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I've got to tell Alex something and I don't know how."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes - to him its going to be one hell of a kick in the teeth."

"Daniel, what is it?"

"Mel... hmmm... he... his brother is corrupt. I saw him doing deals a couple of nights ago when I was taking on Scarface's men."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've got a recording of him doing the deal. What more proof do I need?" 

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I just don't know. Carefully I guess."

"Don't bottle it up next time. You can talk to me."

"Thanks Mel." Daniel smiled at her.

Alex walked back, holding the drinks. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Daniel looked up, "No, we were just talking." 

Alex put down the drinks. "I guess I just miss servo-bots when I'm down here."

"You get used to it when you've lived down here as long as I have." Daniel took his drink and placed it in front of him.

"Just how long have you been living down here?" Melanie asked.

"About five years, but I was doing some dealing here before that."

"Just dealing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's taken this long to get the business set up. And I feel more at home here than I've ever felt in the city."

"It's always been the other way around for me. But I know my way around down here from a job here."

"I remember you being the Oldtown correspondent," Melanie said.

"Yeah, that was one of my first jobs, only got through thanks to Dan..." Alex stopped talking, looked a little away and sipped his drink.

The other two sat and respected his quiet, slowly drinking. They soon left the Oldtown and moved into the City.

The City seemed to be in a carnival mood. Those who hadn't been involved in the troubles of the last few days, were out in force tonight. The feeling of being cooped up had given away to a party spirit. The three found themselves swept along, under the watchful eye of the Police, who were making their presence felt. 

INTERLUDE

The Shade stood resting on his cane, as he let his shadows carry out his will. The gang tried to flee, but Shade was having none of it.

"You picked the wrong night to be up to no good. The Starmen are resting and you have the misfortune of dealing with me." The Shadows ripped through the gang and the Shade started to pick his way through the room. One more group of amateurs dealt with. The class of thug was just not as high as it once was. He walked out of the door to be met by a man dressed in a grey longcoat and casual, but smart clothes.

"Are you the Shade?" the man asked.

"I am indeed. And you are?" 

"I represent a group who you've had many dealings with in the past."

"The police?" 

"No; my employers are the Diogenes Club."

"Really. And why does Adeline wish to see me?"

"Can we go somewhere to discuss this?" 

END INTERLUDE

The three all continued partying late into the night into the night. As they danced their moods lightened and as they talked the Starmen swapped experiences. But as the night wore on Daniel felt the onus was on him to say something to Alex. He waited for a lull and walked over to Alex. "Alex can I talk to you about something?"

**Next issue:** Alex confronts John. Daniel asks an important question. Black Mask returns. Find out what happens in BROTHERS which is next week you lucky people you.

***********

**_OPAL HEIGHTS_**

Just two old letters this time

Just wanted to drop a line to say that the use of two men as Starman is brilliant, and totally in keeping with Robinson's skewed way of approaching heroes, very charming. Please avoid the cliche of killing one off to show how dangerous the game is, and I eagerly anticipate the brothers developing as different man under the mask. As the Shade might say, "Good Show! The Opal's in good hands."

Ed Burke

_Thanks Ed. No sign of Starman death - in fact lots of votes for Melanie to become a proper Star person. Thanks for the compliments_

Alex tam writes:

I have to keep comments on ª6/4 and COTU ª2 short so's I don't spend too much time like I already have. :) Essentially, ª6/4 was pretty good. I liked the Ventriloquist (but at least once you had him [or should I say her? you know what I mean] pronouncing a 'b' :) ). I couldn't get into COTU ª2...sorry. :{ But keep 'em coming!

ª7/4 was good! I liked your mention of the DCF Flash, which went on to reference the GA originals. Oldtown- ha! I could count on you to include that. I like the fact that, contrasted with the rebuilt Opal, it really does seem older. The dual identities of Starman are well pointed out here; I could see a story where this is really played up, like maybe a common crook could figure it out and have fun with it. 

But, there are still a few problems with sentence structure. Read aloud, these become more obvious as the choppy parts stick out and just plead to be combined. Dialogue is entertaining and sounds natural, tho'-- as long as the necessary commas are imagined. But I guess mechanics take a back seat to entertainment in this kind of forum...? I don't know.

As for ª8/5, well, that was OK. Eh. :) Nothing I didn't like, and certainly the technical aspect of the writing. The tension when the building explodes and Daniel escapes is pretty cool.

Interesting that they mention Batman from "the twentieth". Do people now say "the nineteenth"? Not sure about that.

Does Beaudine have a connection with the Bodines in "the real" ª36? Oh, and I didn't realize I overused the word 'great' in my "letter" to you. Which is to say, I used the word 'great'. :)

_Thanks Alex again  
Well lets deal with the points one by one  
Beaudine is nothing to with the Bodines, but I hadn't thought about it. Shade reminisced about the Flash way into the future as shown in the Dead Earth annual. So it just seemed fair that he should be curious about the latest bearer of the name, and it meant that some reference was made to new readers of Starman of Shade's past, which will become more important in the future. The old DCF reference has now switched to the brand new Flash DCFS which will be along shortly._

_As for the problems with the writing, I'll freely admit that looking back on these old issues the structure and style needed work. It does get much better as last issue showed and seeing as I'm now an editor I know how to phrase and frame things better. Alex's letter was the start of me getting my act in gear on the old series._

That's all the letters this time, so write more for next issue

This issue was originally written to the sounds of: 

Supergrass: In it for the Money  
and  
Clerks Soundtrack.

This issue goes out to Michelle Parlett, whose help on these issues has been really helpful and who I've dragged into the world of Starman.

Challengers Issue 3 should be out next month, dealing with the Infinity Corp's assault on the Golden Tide and its connection to a group that has links to Starman history.

Titles I've been checking out have been Blackhawks: DCF, Angels over Albion: IFS and Ronin: DCFS. There should be a few new DCFS series along shortly and the MFS Mag is almost certainly getting a revamp.

Any email and comments to me at [Starman26@hotmail.com][1]

Mark

   [1]: mailto:starman26@hotmail.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

**Starman DCFS Issue 8  
Starman DCFS written and created by Mark Peyton   
Jack Knight created by Tony Harris and James Robinson **

**BROTHERS**

Chapter 1: Questions

"Why did you do it John?"

"Why not?" 

Alex stood looking into the eyes of a man he'd known his entire life, but now didn't know at all: his brother. He had spent the morning mulling over what he would say. He had always placed John on a pedestal after their father had died. Hell - he'd thought of telling John everything.

"John, I thought you were a good cop."

"Life's full of disappointments. For you and me." 

John made his way over to the bottles on his dresser. "Mind if I drink, or are you going to disapprove of that?"

"Fine; drink whatever makes you feel better. Just answer my questions."

John poured out a long shot of spirits. "Yes, because in my life I have to explain everything to you. So now you're going to stand sanctimonious over me."

"I want to understand, John. I can't understand."

"Of course everything has to make sense to you, Mr Reporter. That's what you do. Make sense of everything for the little people. Well, here's a news flash. Not everything does make sense."

"That's your excuse. Things don't make sense. You're on the take. God knows what else."

"My excuse. Don't you dare question me. The reason... the reason this happened was for you and Mom, you little shit. Do you think I wanted to end up like this?"

Chapter 2

"Why did you do it John?"

"I didn't have any choice. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and watch those I loved suffer?"

"What do you mean?

John sat down sipping his drink, looking at Alex, who glanced around the room. He kicked off his boots, sipping his drink again.

"I mean, little brother, I got into this because you and Mom needed looking after."

"What the hell! You're trying to pin this on me?"

"See anyone else here, kid? Let me tell you a story. You know the start, but believe me that's all you know."

Chapter 3: Reasons

"Dad died and our lives went to shit. You know that. I tried to work as I watched you jack in the Academy."

"Oh, so me not joining the force is to blame. You are so full of crap."

"That the journalistic turn of phrase coming through? You left the Academy and Mom got sick. I didn't see you helping. We needed money, and you were getting your foot into journalism. Mom was sick, you were screwed up, so it got left to me to sort it out."

Alex sat down, looking at his brother. "And what a good job you did."

"Well I had to do it. You were next to useless. Got over your hatred of the Oldtown yet?"

"In a way yes. Two friends got me to see it differently."

"Good. I was sick to death of your whining about where Dad died. Well, I had to find money. I got offered a deal. Turning a blind eye was all it was. Nothing much."

"And so you sold your soul?"

"Can we cut out the digs, or I'm going to dig my fist into your face. Understand?" Alex nodded. "I took the money and looked away. But that wasn't enough. Mom got sicker and the bills got steeper. I kept turning the blind eye and the bills got paid. And so it went on."

John sipped his drink. "The bills were sorted and I tried to get out. As you'd put it, to save my soul. But the sale had gone through. They wouldn't let me leave."

Chapter 4: Sapphire and Blackness

The woman walked into the mansion. She smiled sweetly on the outside, screaming within. Her face was covered by the ebony mask. It smiled at the irony of using a woman to do this job. She pushed open the door, stepping into the large hall. To the side a flustered guard stepped out from an alcove.

"Excuse me, Miss, what are you doing here?" 

The woman turned and smiled from behind the black mask. The guard looked at her.

"What the hell?" She inched forwards curling her fingers and sprang towards him, clawing at his face. He fought to stop her attack, but her ferocity meant her claws ripped through him. He breathed, his last and she stood over him blood splattered. The blood ran like tears down her mask as she cried. The possessor rejoiced in the death. It had been a while since blood had soiled its hands. And now the sapphire was its.

She walked across the room and stood in front of the case, which she opened using the guard's keys. With his blood on her hands she withdrew the Sapphire, which hung suspended within the case. It had felt its power before, a long time ago, before its imprisonment in this wretched mask. It made its wearer walk out still caked in blood, carrying the Sapphire. Only two items before its quest was done. It would be free. 

Chapter 5: Staying

"Why, John?"

"I'd become too.... well I wasn't important, but I'd seen too much. If I left they couldn't trust me to turn my eye and not develop a conscience. At this point I got some heavy handed visits. I got shown recordings of you and Mom."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, they threatened the two of you and even considering how pissed off I was with you I couldn't let you get hurt for me."

"Pissed off? Why?"

"Why? You threw in our family tradition because it got too tough for you." 

"It killed Dad!"

"And others before him, and probably after. That's not the point. The only way I could get out of my situation would be to leave the force. I couldn't do that. One of us had already done it."

"So it all comes back to me?"

"And Dad. That's the way it goes with families. I had to stay. And staying meant doing what they told me."

Chapter 6: Travelling Light

Shade tapped his cane against the case. "Thankyou Craig. The instructions I gave you have been carried out?"

Craig nodded, standing to one side. "Yes, sir. I have a copy of all your letters. How long do you expect to be away?" 

"Not long, I hope. Adeline has given me no indication why she wants to see me. For all the time I've known her she's been a difficult woman. She may grow out of it, but I doubt it. I don't want to be away too long. The Opal is still in a period of change."

"I will carry out all your orders. The men have been told to keep their eyes open. Will you be working when you're in Europe?"

"No, it will just distract me. Besides I think I might save myself."

Into the room stepped the man in the grey suit. "Ready?"

"Yes, quite ready, Shall we be off?" 

The man nodded and walked back out.

Chapter 7 :Meetings 

"Part of me staying was that somebody wanted to meet me. Marshall called me in as the only Dare on the force. You know as well as I do about our connection to the Starmen. Well, Marshall enjoyed having me at his beck and call. You said I sold my soul. Well the Devil enjoyed having me on a leash."

Alex looked at his brother, his hands clasped together. "And?"

"And so it continued. I was trapped. By family, by pressure and by myself." 

"Yourself?"

"Yes, you see by the time Marshall showed an interest I'd been involved for so long it no longer truly bothered me. The lies were a fact of life. When you go to work everyday and its what you do, then like any other job it becomes normal."

"That's bollocks."

"Is it? Everyone around me was on the take. If they weren't, then they got pressured like they'd done to me. You'll be surprised what you learn to live with."

Chapter 8: Different Questions

Melanie smiled as Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "What is it this time?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel answered, looking around the room.

"Last time you looked this shifty you told your partner his brother was crooked. Well, I haven't got a brother."

"Couldn't you make this easier?"

"No I like to see you suffer."

"Yeah, you do don't you? I've got something to ask."

"I've been expecting this." 

"Expecting this good, or dreading this bad?"

"Ask the question, then you get the answer."

"Mel, you know I think a lot about you. Would you like to go out sometime?" 

"As friends, yes." 

Daniel looked at her. "Just as friends?" 

"At the moment, yes. You and Alex are too wrapped up in this without anymore complications. I like you, but I don't want anything more right now. So just as friends." 

"Well, I can't fault you for being straight with me." 

"Daniel, I don't want to hurt you." 

"Nor me you. What say we get a drink?" 

Chapter 9: Ultimatums

Alex looked at John. The silence had hung between them for a few minutes. "You know, when I look at you now I don't know who I'm looking at." 

"I'm still your brother. No matter what else I am."

"That's the thing - I don't know who you are."

The silence hung until John said, "What are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. I can't. I can't turn my own brother in. It's up to you. You don't like answering to me. Well, answer to yourself!"

"So, I get to choose what to do?"

"Yes, I won't turn you in. But if you don't do something then, I have no brother. Until the day you redeem yourself by owning up, I was an only child."

John looked at him. "Get out! I don't want to hear anymore of your preaching."

Alex stood up "Think about what we've talked about."

"Just go, Alex."

John turned away from him. Alex walked to the door and closed it behind him. John was left in a sea of questions. Why had been asked a lot. Now John wondered how? How did Alex find out? How did he get himself into this mess? And how was he going to get out?

Epilogue: Times Past October 22nd 2139

William Dare, Bill to family and friends, made his way down Morrison Street. He'd gotten the call to check out a tip off. He'd only recently been assigned to Oldtown. He was old fashioned at heart. He liked to walk the streets as the hover cars divorced him too much from the people. There was some pride in his step, with that feeling he was carrying on his family tradition in his heart and the pride that his boys were following him.

He headed up the steps cautiously, but with a little jig in his step. From a doorway to the left he saw a slight flash of light. "Who's there?" he asked.

A small Asian man, bedecked in an old fashioned suit, with shades on, stepped out. The flash of light was coming from behind the shades.

"Just stay right there," Bill said reaching for his gun.

"No need for guns. It will do you no good." 

Bill brought up the gun and aimed it at the man. "We'll see". 

The Asian man snorted reaching his hand to his shades and slid them down his nose slightly. "See this." A blast shot from his eyes, slamming Bill against the wall. By the time he hit the ground he was dead.

The Asian man looked on impassively, pushing up his shades, walking off. His Master would be pleased that he had carried out Marshall's request. Maybe he would let him kill again soon.

Mr Sin rounded the corner and headed up into Opal City.

***********

**Next issue:** A change of pace as we reveal what used to be our first full Times Past. A decidedly different story of Shade and Daniel's first meeting way back in Summer 2030. See what happens in SUMMER SHADOWS. 

***********

Letters

Firstly, an important letter:

Paul Woodcock wrote:  
Hey Mark, I wondered if you might like a few suggestions, I know you're looking for them. I'll let you into a secret - shhhhh - I'm not that bad at creating titles, but you got me stumped. Any way here goes...

"Star Words"   
"Staff Talk"  
"Star Struck"  
"Shady Dealings"  
"Opal Heights" 

Hey that's a good point you have "Opal" yeah and "Star" - - - Maybe your the one who changed "Opal Fruits" into "Starburst" - hmmmmmmmm, nah maybe not, it's a government conspiracy!

KIT

And that's where the name of the column came from as the winner was Opal Heights. Thanks Paul. I'm not certain how many people outside of England would get the opal Fruits joke but I still haven't forgiven them for Marathon.

So now on to the rest of the letters 

**_OPAL HEIGHTS_**

_Michelle Parlett writes:_

  
OK, as promised, now I know roughly what's going on in the world of Starman, here're some comments.

Jack Knight's Starman has a whole weight of history behind him, which comes through in the stories and helps to make him the sympathetic character he is. The reader can empathise with him, worry about him, get churned up over what might happen to him, stuff like that. With Alex, Daniel and Melanie, although there is some background and history given, the reader still has this feeling of being scarcely concerned with what happens to them. That's not to say that your Starman isn't exciting, it's just not as personally involving. It's a good twist, there being two Starmen, but maybe it's in danger of diluting things a little? I don't know. And Melanie's role is still not clear. 

The only character who I can find the time for at the moment is Dan, who I think is the most fully-realised original character. Shade is still pretty good, I like where you've taken him. His actions and mannerisms and way of speaking all ring true.

At the moment, I'm looking forward to seeing where the story is heading. I don't really have any suggestions as to how you could make Alex, Dan and Melanie more accessible or more important to your readers. I just feel there's something essential missing, but can't quite put my finger on it. 

The storyline is fairly strong, and I think getting stronger. Maybe you could devote an issue to the three of them in turn, a kind of Times Past thing or what have you detailing where they've come from and what's shaped them individually. I know I keep asking you all that sort of stuff, but you know I have the memory of a gnat some days. Most days. Apart from that, I think it's great. Keep up the good work!

Michelle Parlett

_Ok the reply. This issue and last should have clarified the characters a little. Next issue will build on that and issue 12 will be a conclusion of sorts. The characters are the most important aspect of the book. The action to my mind is secondary. I've started to build on the history of the Starmen and why they do the job. Melanie's role will become clearer in the next big storyline- Jerusalem Fire- and I'm mulling over ideas to give some of the readers what they want to happen with her character. With a twist of course._

_D.David Lee writes:_

Hey Mark, 

Nice job on Starman so far. My rule is that you can always tell a good series when an issue with absolutely no action in it still intrigues you, and you did just that with #9/7. Keep up the good work. As for Letters Column suggestions, how about "Knight Calls." Also, I see you've posted the logos I sent you for Starman and Challengers, but you never got back to me about whether you liked them or just found them acceptable. Please let me know. I'm also curious about this Diogenes Club; the concept intrigues me. Maybe they'll be butting heads with the Cambridge Club someday. All for now.

D. David Lee

_Thanks Dave. The Diogenes Club are going to be very important in this title and Challengers. In fact there were planned to be the focus of their own title called Helix, but my brother instead decided to not continue that and instead came up with Superman DCFS. Their importance to the DCFS and especially my little corner will continue to be established. And you already know some of its members you just might not know it yet. The logos are great and were most appreciated. Once we decide what's happening with the old Starman DCF website then we'll see if a slightly modified version shows up. It all depends on our web gurus_. 

_Alex Tam writes:_

  
I read #9/7; it really was one of your best yet IMO! While I do think you excel, at writing action scenes, this low-key episode had none, but it allowed for good character and plot development. For the most part I like your stories, but the part about the Griffon and Demon Quarter and their origins...that was inspired! It made me think, "wow". 

A simple, understated response, but yeah, it had its impact on me. The dialogue shone too, and it seems that the editing has improved a lot, since the flow of the words is MUCH better than it has been. Sometimes the Shade seems quite a bit off to me (e.g., when he admits he doesn't know much about something, which in this case is women-- would he point that out?), but I understand that the Shade is a tough cookie to write, this is the far future and he could have changed by then, and well, I could be dead wrong anyways. :)

_Thanks Alex, I thought you would appreciate the Demon Quarter stuff. We should see more of it in Issue 12 and then another Robinson influenced location will turn up during Jerusalem Fire. As for Shade's characterisation - he's become more human and you won't see him talk like this around anyone, only around those he lets inside his emotional shell. Daniel has a unique relationship with him which we will see the start of next issue. I don't see the current Shade as being infallible. His relationship with Matt and the rest of the O'Dares got him out of his aloofness that had surrounded him since the death of Brian Savage and Marguerite Ludlow. Once I got past my initial problems in writing the Shade he does work better especially around the spotlight on him in the 20s. _

In two issues time we have a brand new Times Past coming done by Jenny Rampling, who is rather connected to one of the FS staff, and that is all Shade as she's quite a fan of his. Shade is a delight to write, but it does take time to catch his voice. Jason Tippitt's Bobo Benetti Times Past which will be reissued here soon contains a Shade scene which I think is far better than my efforts at capturing him. But I keep trying and I do get better. I did change the women comment in the reissue to make it more a Shadeism. Now I just have to work at making other Immortal Englishmen like Adam Destine over in Excalibur MFS not sound like the Shade. 

For those who have not checked out Alex's Starman website, which is the best on the net and co designed by Brian Frey, the Starman TPB designer visit [http://users.aol.com/nachro2/starhome.htm][1]

That's all the letters. I got four now - if only I could get people to write to Challengers.

This issue was written to no proper music, but rather to 2 films:  
Event Horizon and Cyrano de Bergerac.  
What that means to its content I don't know.

For my friends who know how I was going to decide on Melanie's answer, just take it as my acceptance of certain facts in my life at the time. Given my current circumstances who knows how I might have played the scene. Coming shortly Starman 12 where we start one of our own little DCFS traditions. 

The reason you're about to get a stack of Times Pasts is because I wanted to keep issue 12 as issue 12. It just works at that number and there wasn't space to move other things in here. Plus this way you get a brand new issue that never got issued at DCF. Oh and just a little hint of what is to come - Mr Rob Sutton and I have been talking about a crossover involving our individual series. Just sorting a plot out now as we have two alternates to choose from.

Any email and comments to me at [Starman26@hotmail.com][2]

Mark

   [1]: http://users.aol.com/nachro2/starhome.htm
   [2]: mailto:starman26@hotmail.com



End file.
